Withered Roses Don't Always Die
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Having been given new Rose Crest rings, Touga and the rest of the Seitokai discover that their mortality has been stolen. Story starts at the very beginning of the last Saga. Touga/Saionji shonen-ai! COMPLETE!
1. The Meeting

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello, all!! ((speaking to whatever readers she has left)) No, I'm not dead. Neither are my other fanfics. They are just…on hold. Since I've finally gotten a little urge to write again, I thought I'd try something new. Hope it goes well. I got the idea for this fic when a friend of mine and I were discussing our fantasy endings to this great anime. Since my fantasy refused to leave me alone, I decided to put it in writing. I'm a little unsure about it, but I'm going to try it. So here goes nothing.

**Note:** This story, twisted and turned to my own liking, begins during the final saga of the anime if anyone hadn't guessed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter One, Intro_

_Once upon a time, years and years ago, there was a little Princess, and she was very sad, for her mother and father had died._

_Before the Princess there appeared a traveling Prince, who rode upon a white horse. He had a regal bearing and a kind smile. The Prince wrapped the Princess in a rose-scented embrace, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Little one," his voice gently stroked, "though you bear up alone in such deep sorrow, never lose that strength or nobility, not even when you grow up. I give you this to remember this day." He presented her with a ring and continued, " We will meet again. This ring will lead you to me one day."_

_Perhaps, the ring the Prince gave her was an engagement ring and this was all well and good. But, so impressed was she by him, that the Princess vowed to become a Prince herself one day._

_But...was that really such a good idea?_

_Story Start_

High atop the second tallest tower overlooking the prestigious Ohtori Academy, five Roses sat around a white lounge table. Red, Green, Orange, Blue, and Yellow were their colors. They were the _Seitokai_, the Student Council. They were the most talented and privileged teens among the hundreds that inhabited the massive learning facility. They were loved, as well as hated, by their fellow students. It's hard to say whether this matter bothered them. One would have to decide that for oneself.

Though teammates in a sense, the five roses were far from friends. And perhaps not even allies. They were Duelists. This was a personal claim made by each of the five, though this claim would soon be tested to its limit.

The Duelist. The five Roses were especially selected by a man who called himself End of the World. Their "employer" gave his orders through letters. Only one rose knew him personally. However, this was about to change. As duelists, their goal was to bring forth a new world order in which each would be granted that which they desired most in the world…

_That which is eternal. _

_That which shines._

_That which brings fame._

_The power of miracles. _

_The power to bring the world revolution._

One could call this "mission" of theirs a competition. Though each would be granted what he or she desired, the one to bring forth the revolution would have the power to shape the world any way he or she liked. It was a desperate "whoever gets there first" race.

The only "thing" that stood in the way for any of them was a girl named Utena Tenjou. She was another Duelist who seemed to just appear out of nowhere. So far, none of the Student Council, despite their skills, had been able to beat her. They couldn't have that, now, could they?

It was extremely rare to see all five _Seitokai_ present for a meeting, but the Red Rose, who often received his orders directly from End of the World himself, had insisted that they all be there. Four of the Roses were silent while their President spoke to them. Though, when he finished his sentence, the air around them was anything but silent.

"What?!" The four Roses shouted in unison.

The President chuckled with amusement at the reaction of his fellow council members. "I believe that you all heard exactly what I said," the Red Rose, Touga Kiryuu, stated in his usual seductive tone. He coyly raked his slender fingers through his blood red hair, waiting for his associates to recover their composure.

"Are you serious, Big Brother?" Asked the Yellow Rose, Nanami Kiryuu. She was Touga's younger sister and known as the "Queen Bee" among the eighth and ninth grade students.

"You're saying that End of the World wants an audience with the five of us? When?" Pressed the Green Rose and Vice President of the Student Council, Kyouichi Saionji. He was the school's Kendo team captain, as well as the martial arts team captain. Originally from Japan, Saionji moved to Europe at an early age. There, he met Touga and the two became best friends. Though their relationship would hardly be described as that now.

"It's rare to see you taking such an interest in End of the World, Saionji," Stated the Orange Rose, Juri Arisugawa, who sat directly across from the Green Rose. Juri was captain of the fencing team and a former model for a French magazine. She, Saionji, and Touga together were known as "The Handsome Trio", despite the fact that Juri was female.

Saionji ignored the Orange Rose's comment and glanced at the duelist to his left as he heard the all too familiar clicking of a stopwatch. There sat the last of the Rose Crest Duelists. Miki Kaoru was the youngest member of the Student Council, as well as the smartest. Though he was only in the eighth grade, his scores and report cards were ranked even beyond college level. Quiet and rather timid, Miki was also an excellent pianist. Together with his twin sister, the two of them wrote a song called "The Sunlit Garden" when they were only six years old.

All eyes were on the Student Council president, the other council members waiting for their leader to answer their questions. "Last night, End of the World, told me that he wishes to meet with all of us tomorrow at midnight. As for the place, you all need only meet me here at the appointed time and I am to lead you to him. He wants to talk with us about a very important matter."

The other four Roses didn't seem satisfied with Touga's answer. Saionji, being painfully outspoken at times, was the first to voice his displeasure. "Again with these games…", the Green Rose groaned, "just what does End of the World want with us? We'll tell you whether it's important."

The other Roses nodded in agreement with Saionji's words. This was something else that didn't happen often.

"I don't know," Touga answered calmly, with his eyes closed. The rest of the council members twitched visibly.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Touga?" Saionji asked through clench teeth, fighting the urge to dive across the table and strangle the Red Rose for what seemed to be a total waste of everyone's time.

"It means that I don't know," Touga said. "End of the World hasn't told me anything about what he wants to discuss. I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you."

"Then…" came the withdrawn voice of Miki, the timid boy speaking for the first time during the entire conversation. "I suppose we'll just to go for the meeting and find out…?"

Touga smirked, "I suppose it does."

_End of Chapter One_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, there you have it everybody! Chapter one! I hope it was enough to get everyone interested in what's to come.


	2. Another School?

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello again! I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! Much love to you! Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Two_

As per End of the World's instructions, the Student Council members came to the summit of the spot located underneath the giant Rose Crest symbol. This was the same place where council meetings were always held. Though it was dark, light forever shined through the red Rose Crest symbol. The light created a beautiful silhouette of the massive flower logo on the summit floor. Standing in the center of the logo was Touga. He smiled when he saw his fellow Roses approaching, all dressed in their council attire.

"You're here. I'm so glad you could make it," the Red Rose stated calmly.

"Cut the bullshit, Touga. Let's get this over already," Saionji replied grumpily. The late hour wasn't helping Saionji's usual bad mood at all.

"I'll say…" Miki agreed, the boy sleepily rubbing his right eye.

"Very well. Follow me please," the red-head said to his teammates. He led the group back into the elevator that brought them to the summit. They got inside and Touga exposed a hidden panel to the left of the main collection of buttons.

There was only one button located on the hidden panel. He pushed it and the elevator began to move. They rode in the elevator for what seemed like years. Juri couldn't help smiling a bit as she saw Miki's head bobbing up and down as the boy fought to stay awake. Nanami giggled.

Finally, the elevator gave a ding and the doors opened. Each of them, save for Touga, looked on in awe as they exited the elevator. The room was a massive observatory, almost bigger than life. The ceiling and walls were nothing but millions of stars, cluttered with constellations.

"Wow…" Miki murmured as they ventured further into the huge room.

"What is this place, Big Brother?" asked Nanami, clinging to Touga's arm.

"It is simply the observatory," a deep, seductive male voice answered before Touga could.

All heads turned to the left. Standing in front of what seemed to be a gigantic telescope was the school's current acting Chairman, Akio Ohtori. The extremely handsome man was dressed in a white uniform somewhat similar to the ones the Student Council wore, though his was far more majestic. His light violet hair was out of its usual ponytail and fell freely around his shoulders with the slightest bit of curl. He looked like a prince straight out of a fairy tale.

Naturally, everyone had their own reactions to him. Both Nanami and Juri felt the blood rushing to their cheeks as they watched Akio come closer. Miki shrank back timidly. Saionji kept his usual scowl present, and Touga smirked knowingly toward the dark-skinned man of distinction.

'_Slut…'_ Saionji thought as he glanced at Touga, seeing how the red head was practically humping the Chairman with his eyes. The Green Rose stopped paying attention after a moment, becoming enthralled with his own thoughts of trying to figure out why the Chairman was there in the first place. Unless…

Akio stopped walking when he was close enough. A panel in the floor behind him slid open and a thrown-like chair rose from the hole. The chair, which was actually floating, stopped rising when it was directly behind Akio. The Chairman sat down and crossed his legs comfortably.

"My fellow Duelists, allow me to introduce…End of the World!" Touga announced in a dramatic manner. Three Roses gasped, one sighed.

'_I hate it when I'm right…'_ Saionji thought.

"Thank you for bringing them, Touga," Akio stated in his usual tone. "Now, as you all know, the most important duels of all are fast approaching and Utena Tenjou continues to dominate the arena. This, we cannot have, can we?"

Saionji growled, causing Akio to focus his attention on him. "And just _what_ do you want us to do about it? None of us has managed to claim a solid victory against…that girl," the Green Rose stated with annoyance.

"That's quite true, isn't it?" Akio said, smirking.

Saionji twitched. "So just what are we here for?" he asked, his patience growing thinner.

"I called you all here to make sure that your next duels go smoothly," Akio purred. "I have some fun new toys for each of you. May they help you in the near future."

A ball of white light then appeared in front of Akio. The sudden appearance of the floating orb caused the group of youths to gasp. It even caused Saionji's frown to lessen. The ball floated in mid air for several seconds before it split into five parts. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Orange were the colors.

The five orbs of light then floated toward each of the Roses matching their colors. "Take them," Akio stated, speaking to the Roses before him.

The five Duelists glanced at each other, unsure. Touga was the first to take the orb. Holding it wasn't painful, but rather like a new type of energy being introduced to his body. The red light then began to brighten, causing the others to squint.

When the light faded, a sword was in Touga's hand, and a new crest ring was on his finger. The sword was beautiful, a gorgeously upgraded version of the Long Sword which he used when fighting Duels.

"Touga, the element of fire, as well as this sword are now yours," Akio said, "Use your new abilities to win your fight against Utena Tenjou. Since our situation is so dire, you do not need a Rose Bride to draw this sword. I'm sure it will be a great help to you."

Soon enough, each of the others had accepted their orbs as well. Each of their swords were upgraded; their old rings replaced by new ones; and their bodies granted elemental abilities.

Juri was granted _Earth_.

Nanami given _Wind_.

Miki had _Water_.

Saionji was bequeathed _Lightning_.

"Now go, my Duelists. Be strong in your endeavors for the sake of the revolution," Akio stated to his group of fighters, quite excited to see where these new "toys" would take the five youths.

_Four Duels Later_

Though Akio had high hopes, Saionji, Nanami, Juri, and Miki had all lost to Utena once again. Touga was the last to Duel her, though that wouldn't be for a while.

Currently, Utena and her good friend Wakaba Shinohara were traveling through the school's maze of halls. "Such a nice day today! We should so go for a bike ride, Utena!" the perky girl said, walking arm-in-arm with Utena.

"Sure, why not? I'd like some fresh air," Utena said with a smile, chuckling as they walked together.

_Later That Day_

After their bike ride, Utena and Wakaba parted ways for the day. It wasn't dark outside, but the sun would be setting soon. Utena made a final trip to her locker to retrieve her books. Her mind began to wander back to previous days. She was thinking about her Duels.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. Utena turned to see three boys coming down the hallway. She blinked in wonderment. The boys didn't look familiar, and their school uniforms were different from the ones the other boys at the school wore. Utena became even more confused when the boys stopped before her.

"Are you Utena Tenjou?" the leader of the three asked, smirking. The boy was handsome, his looks rivaling Touga's. He had fair skin, deep blue eyes, and dark blue hair that reached his waist. He cleared his throat when Utena didn't answer as quickly as he wanted her to.

"Oh, um, yes," Utena said finally. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aion Harajuko," the boy answered, "My friends and I are from an academy similar to this one, that hales from Amsterdam. We've heard a lot about you, Miss Tenjou, and that's why we've come to challenge you to a three-way Duel."

Utena's eyes widened, "You three are…are Duelists?"

The boys held up their right hands. They indeed wore crested rings, though theirs weren't roses. They looked like lotus flowers. "Our school always seems to come second to this one, you see. So, we figured that if we defeat you, we'll finally get the respect we deserve."

Utena frowned, "That's all? Pretty childish reason to challenge someone to a Duel."

"Oh, I don't think so. The Rose Bride of this school will become ours, and we will finally blow Ohtori Academy out of the water," Aion said, "So, do you accept?"

Utena was silent for a moment before she replied, "Yes…"

"Perfect. As I said, it shall be a three-way Duel that will take place here, on the day after tomorrow. You'll need two people to fight along side you, so choose your teammates carefully," Aion said, "We look forward to beating you," he added as he and the other boys turned to leave.

Utena frowned at their backs, her pupils trembling. _'Teammates? I have a bad feeling about this…'_

_End of Chapter Two_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you folks enjoyed it! See you next time! Please review!


	3. Recruiting

BlackRoseVixen05: A big thank you goes out to those who reviewed the second chapter! Welcome to the third! So here goes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena. **

_Chapter Three_

The next day, Utena set about finding two people to fight along side her in the upcoming Duel. There was only one place to go for help: the Student Council. Utena sighed. She was dreading this, but it had to be done.

She made her way into the courtyard during lunch and looked for the usual swarm of girls that could expose Touga from outer space. She found the "swarm" quicker than she would have liked. "Oh man, there's no way I'm going to try and swim through that ocean…" Utena murmured to herself.

At that moment Utena noticed Nanami approaching the sea of girls from the opposite direction. Utena knew what was about to happen and had to admit that she was grateful. Within a matter of minutes, Nanami had chased away the flock of fangirls and was clinging obsessively to her big brother as she always did. Utena chose this time to make her approach.

"Um, Touga?"

The red-head turned around and smiled coyly. "Why, Miss Tenjou… what can I do for you today?" the _Seitokai_ president asked.

Nanami glared and growled at Utena, "Just what do you want?"

Utena ignored Nanami and focused on Touga. She explained her encounter with the boys from the academy in Amsterdam. "Do you know anything about them?" she asked.

"I do indeed," Touga replied. "The school is actually a college called Crystal Lotus University. Their status on the list of the top schools in Europe is second only to Ohtori. I can understand why they would want to pick a fight with us."

Utena nodded in understanding. "The Duel scheduled is a three-way battle. I've never done one of those before… And I wanted to ask you if you'd be my second fighter?"

"Of course he won't!" Nanami bellowed before Touga could even answer. "Take your problems somewhere else and stop bothering my big brother!"

"Yes, Utena. I will fight with you," Touga said calmly, smiling. He said "yes" partly because he wanted to get in Utena's good favor, and partly to spite Nanami.

Utena smiled happily. "Thank you, Touga," she said, enjoying Nanami's shocked expression.

_Later That Day_

After recruiting Touga, Utena ate lunch with Wakaba and then headed back inside for class. When seventh period was over and classes ended for the day, Utena made her way toward the Kendo room. Her next task was probably not going to be pretty.

She'd never really been comfortable when approaching Saionji, but it was okay because she usually she didn't have too. He hated her, and she wasn't too fond of him either to be honest. But still, he was the best choice as far as a third fighter.

She wasn't one-hundred percent sure if he was in the Kendo room, but this was where he usually could be found after class. He'd either be training or cleaning. She slowly slid open the Japanese style door and stepped into the large room. Saionji was indeed here.

The Green Rose was practicing with his Katana, not seeming to have noticed Utena yet. He twirled and spun with his sword as though he was fighting an opponent, swinging his sword in the deadliest manner. Utena didn't approach him too quickly. Saionji was one of those types where you never knew when he was going to snap. She had once wondered if he was bi-polar.

She stopped mid-way into the room and just decided to wait until he acknowledged her. She dared not to disturb him. After several moments, Saionji stopped and flipped his ponytail out of his way. He glanced at the pink-haired girl, "What?"

Utena flinched at his tone. Though she was tempted to say forget it and leave, she spoke anyway. She began to explain her situation one last time. Saionji remained quiet throughout the entire explanation, and even when she had stopped talking, he said nothing.

After a few seconds he closed his eyes and swung his sword over his shoulder, "No," he answered simply.

Utena frowned lightly, "Saionji, please. I'm asking for your help. Just this once," she said, thinking maybe he wanted her to plead.

"No," was still his answer even after that.

"Saionji, I need you," Utena said, clenching her fist. "If you don't, Crystal Lotus University will win and Anthy will be theirs!"

Saionji opened his eyes and looked at her, "What did you say?"

With that, Utena realized how she would rope him in. She hadn't noticed that in her previous explanation, she left out the fact that Aion planned to make Anthy the Rose Bride for his school.

"They're planning to take Anthy," Utena said. "If I don't win in this three-way Duel, Anthy will become _their_ Rose Bride."

Saionji stared at her, his face expressionless. "Alright…I'll fight."

_End of Chapter Three_

BlackRoseVixen05: Whoo, finished! I hope you all liked it. Reviews are loved!


	4. Duel

BlackRoseVixen05: Thank you for retuning once again for the next update! I send hugs to all those who reviewed last time! Thank you, guys!!! Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Four_

The day for the appointed Duel arrived and Utena could now be seen making her way to the arena. Anthy was already there, the girl waiting for her "Prince" in the spiral elevator. Anthy disappeared when Utena stepped inside the lift, leaving behind only her school uniform. The doors closed and the elevator began to move. As she was lifted into the sky, Anthy reappeared before her, this time dressed in an elaborate red gown.

Anthy cupped her hands around Utena's face and slowly moved them downward to her shoulders, chest, and her hips, using her powers as the Rose Bride to modify Utena's clothing into a more Princely appearance as she touched her.

Behind them, a beautiful rose bush adorned with pink buds was growing up through Anthy's discarded uniform. The rose buds bloomed instantly as the elevator reached its destination. The doors opened and Utena and Anthy stepped onto the Dueling platform. The two girls were surrounded by a flurry of pink and white rose petals.

Utena was relieved to see Touga and Saionji already on the arena floor. Both of them had been waiting for her to arrival. The two boys were dressed in their usual Student Council uniforms, each holding their new swords. Utena remembered the new version of Saionji's sword from their last Duel, though this was the first time she'd seen Touga's.

Juri, Miki, and Nanami all had them too. But what was even more puzzling than the swords, as the strange power the council all suddenly began to wield.

'_Just what is going on here…?'_ Utena thought to herself, letting her mind wander for a moment.

"Miss Tenjou!" called a familiar voice from the other side of the arena. It was Aion. The handsome boy was present with the two additional boys from before. "I see you've brought along members from Ohtori's famous Student Council as your teammates. Greetings, gentlemen!" Aion went on to say.

Touga nodded his head as a silent hello, while Saionji said nothing nor made any movements. Utena was a little confused by how uninterested the Green Rose seemed with Anthy now.

'_Strange…' _she thought.

"Don't bother to introduce yourselves. I already know who you two are," Aion said. "You may not know us, however. My name is Aion. These two fighting with me are Reiji and Li," he added, motioning to boys at his left and right.

"Well then, without further ado, let's get this Duel started. As you all know, this will be a three-on-three Duel between the Crystal Lotus University and Ohtori Academy," Aion continued as he and his friends drew their swords. The weapons merely appeared in their hands after a flashing light emitted from their rings. The boys all wore dark blue lotus blossoms on their chests, the flowers matching their school uniforms.

"Since you may not be used to this type of Duel, I will explain a few things for you, Miss Tenjou. Since there are six of us Dueling, whenever someone's flower is knocked from his or her chest, he or she will be immediately transported out of the arena. The transport is not harmful, I assure you. Then whoever is left on that team will have to keep battling until a winner is decided on either side. Do you understand?" Aion explained, smirking.

"Yes," Utena answered, having been listening closely to what he said.

"Fabulous," Aion said, "Now, Miss Tenjou, draw your sword!" he shouted, pointing his sword at Utena from where he stood.

"Anthy," Utena said, looking to the purple-haired girl.

Anthy came closer and pressed her hand to Utena's chest, white light shining brightly from where her hand was placed. The handle of a sword soon rose from within Utena's chest, and Anthy gently took hold of it.

"Grant us the power of Revolution!!" Utena and Anthy recited together as the Rose Bride pulled the sword from her Prince's body. The bells surrounding the arena then began to ring and the Duel had begun.

_Duel Start!_

Anthy moved to the far end of the Dueling arena when the battle began, watching the fight silently with a stolid look on her face. The six Duelists poised in for battle. Utena became puzzled when Touga and Saionji moved to stand in front of her.

"Utena, focus yourself on Aion. We'll deal with the other two," Touga said to her, turning to glance at the girl. Utena took a second to think this plan over, and then nodded.

"Right," she affirmed.

The two boys fighting along side Aion chose this moment to charge. Touga and Saionji did the same while Utena went for Aion. Saionji gasped softly as both Li and Reiji moved to attack Touga. Li swung his sword at Touga, forcing the red-head to block. Though Saionji tried to attack him, Reiji darted away from Saionji again and moved behind Touga. He gave a hard shove to the red-head's back, which caused him to lose his balance. During this lapse in focus, Li took the chance to swipe at Touga with his sword.

He dove to the side and successfully dodged…or so he thought. Confused by the satisfied smirk on Li's face, he looked down at his chest when the boy motioned to it. Touga's eyes widened as the petals of his rose slowly fluttered away.

Aion smirked as he held Utena back with his sword, "Heh-heh, one down," he said, chuckling.

"What?!" Utena gasped, pushing away from Aion to look at her teammates. She turned just in time to see the rest of the red rose petals fly away from Touga's chest. The red-head's body then began to glow and he soon disappeared in a whirl of red rose petals.

"No, Touga!" Utena cried as the petals vanished.

Saionji growled and turned to glare at Aion, "You bastard! That wasn't fair! It was two against one!" he roared, thoroughly pissed off.

Aion gave a wicked laugh, "How sad. Two against three," he commented, ignoring the Green Rose's statements. Li and Reiji returned to Aion's sides and the three pointed their swords towards Utena and Saionji. "Prepare to lose, Utena Tenjou!" Aion shouted.

_End of Chapter Four_

BlackRoseVixen05: Whoo, suspense!! Hope you all enjoyed!! See that little "review" button and dancing naked at the bottom of the page right now? He wants you to click him!!! So do I!!!


	5. Duels Won and Persons Realized

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello, all!! Thank you for joining me once again for this update!! Big hugs go out to all those who reviewed!! Now, on with the fic!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Five_

The odds looked grim for Utena and Saionji as they faced the three Duelists from Amsterdam. Not only were they outnumbered, but they were up against opponents who obviously didn't mind cheating.

"Tenjou."

Utena broke away from her thoughts as she heard Saionji say her name. "Uh, yeah?"

"I can take care of the those two, and if I can't get Aion as well, you'll have to be ready. Do you understand?" the Green Rose said, not looking at Utena while he spoke.

"What do you mean? You can't beat them both yourself," Utena replied, "Now's not the time to be rash, Saionji. If you do anything reckless, it'll cost us the Duel."

Saionji turned and glared at her. "Don't you dare belittle me, you stupid girl," he hissed. "I know what I'm talking about. So just shut up and stand back."

Utena's protests fell on deaf ears as Saionji charged toward Reiji and Li. They once again tried their double teaming tactic. As they closed in on Saionji, he suddenly sped to the left. He looked like a streak of green lightning as he darted out of the way of their attack.

Saionji reappeared where the lightning had stopped, standing prepared for their next try. While Reiji stood stunned by Saionji's movements, Li charged him on his own this time. Saionji smirked.

Instead of blocking, Saionji dodged Li's sword as the boy swung wildly at him. He made sure to dodge just enough to miss the blade, but stayed within proximity of him. When the time was right, Saionji knocked Li's blade aside with his own and grabbed hold of the shorter boy's uniform collar. He then lifted his knee and jerked the boy forward, landing a direct blow to Li's crotch.

Li cried out in pain and every other man in the Dueling arena flinched at the sight. "Wh-What are…you doing?" Li wheezed, trembling in pain as he fought to stay on his feet.

Saionji made no reply as he released him. Without Saionji holding onto him, Li could stay up no longer. He dropped to the ground with a thud, groaning with pain. He gasped when he caught sight of the stray petals from a dark blue lotus laying on the ground in front of him. Weakly, he cast his eyes up to Saionji.

Saionji smirked at him, the blue lotus that had once been on Li's uniform was now clenched tightly in the Green Rose's fist. He'd snatched it when he let go of his collar. Saionji threw the rose to the ground and Li soon disappeared from the arena.

'_One down… Two idiots to go,' _Saionji thought.

Utena was shocked, as was Aion. They couldn't believe that Saionji had gotten rid of one of them by himself. It was fairly easy to do now that he knew what he was up against and knew to be careful.

Reiji was very angry, just as Saionji had been when Touga was transported from the arena. Saionji hoped that the boy's anger would make him vulnerable. They engaged in swordplay for several minutes, each seeming to be equally skilled with a blade. They both even fought with a _Katana_.

Saionji frowned, unable to find any immediate openings for attack. Finally, he saw one. It was a slim opening that occurred every so often. He'd have to be quick to strike. Reiji was confused when he saw his opponent's eyes begin to glow green light. When the opening happened again, Saionji blocked with his sword and placed his free hand on Reiji's shoulder.

Reiji cried out as Saionji delivered a mild electric shock to his body. While Reiji was dazed, Saionji ducked down and sweep kicked the boy's legs, causing him to fall onto his back. Saionji removed the boy's lotus with ease.

The Green Rose turned to face Aion, a little winded, but ready to take him on as well. Aion was smirking, "I must say, Miss Tenjou, you chose your fighters well."

Utena wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. She'd never given Saionji much credit as a Duelist since he'd never been able to beat her, but now she was realizing just how talented he was.

'_Saionji…' _Utena thought.

"You've fought well, but you'll lose now," Aion said to Saionji as he took on a fighting stance. Both Duelists charged one another, yet both were evenly matched. Saionji was actually impressed with Aion. So far, he could spot no openings in his onslaught.

"Yahhh!!" Aion yelled as he gave a powerful swing of his sword, which forced Saionji back several feet. The Green Rose staggered a bit, but quickly regained his balance. Aion was upon him again in mere seconds. Saionji held him back with his _Katana._

Aion's plan was to tire the green-haired Duelist out, and he was doing just that. Saionji's blocking was growing weaker and Aion would soon be able to make his move. Aion was soon able to break Saionji's guard and, with an upper slash of his sword, he removed the green rose from Saionji's uniform.

In the process of removing the rose, he'd cut through Saionji's uniform and put a shallow slice in the skin underneath. The Green Rose winced as he staggered backwards, Aion no longer advancing on him. There was no need to.

Saionji's hand went to his chest as he panted, his fingers getting stained with blood as it seeped through the cut cloth of his uniform. The Kendo captain sighed as his body began to glow green light. He closed his eyes as he vanished from the arena in a whirlwind of green rose petals.

Utena looked to the wind as the petals were carried away, _'Saionji…thank you,'_ she thought sincerely. She then focused her eyes on Aion as he wasted no time in his advancement on her. She blocked quickly. Anthy stood silently at the end of the arena, waiting for the winner to be decided.

Duplicates of Akio's snazzy red automobile began to zoom around the ring, increasing the level of difficulty of the Duel. Not only did Utena and Aion have to keep their eyes on each other, they had to make sure they weren't run over.

The cars soon began to speed up as the Duel raged on. Utena had to put more space between Aion and herself, though it was extremely hard to do. As one of the cars flew past at close range, it made Aion jump, briefly losing his concentration. Utena didn't let this chance go to waste. She couldn't lose now.

The lights from the castle twirling upside-down above the arena began to shine, as well as the lights from Akio'sars. The ghost of a young man who was clad in white fell from the castle and seemingly merged with Utena's body.

"What?! What's happening?!" Aion yelled, eyes wide.

"Haaahh!!" Utena cried as she sped forward, her sword gleaming. All Aion saw was a blur of pink as she swiftly removed the lotus from his breast. The bells began to toll as the winner was declared.

_Later_

Utena and Anthy found Saionji and Touga waiting near the front gate of the Academy when they returned. Touga smiled and gave a wave. "I assume everything went well?" he asked.

Utena smiled lightly and gave a nod, "Yes, Aion," she said, before glancing at Saionji who merely stood silently at Touga's side. "Saionji, thank you for all your help. I couldn't have won without you. Is your cut very deep?"

Saionji looked down at the light wound on his chest. He scoffed, "It's nothing at all. Nothing…" he trailed off, seeming disturbed by something.

Utena noticed this, "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

The Kendo captain closed his eyes and turned away, "No," he answered simply before he headed off into the Academy.

Utena watched him leave, per pupils trembling. She, Anthy, and Touga looked to their right when they heard footsteps drawing closer. It was Aion and his friends. They were heading toward the exit.

Aion paused for a moment and looked at Utena. "I have to say that was a fine match, Miss Tenjou. I see now why Ohtori remains number one. When you graduate high school, I hope that you will consider our University as your college. Farewell," he said with an honest smile.

Utena smiled a bit in return, "I will. Thank you."

Aion, as well as Reiji and Li, gave a slight bow and then the three left Ohtori Academy.

_Several Days Later_

Three days later, the weekend had finally arrived and most of the students were either going home to their families for the two days, or enjoying what the Academy had to offer without having to worry about homework and classes.

Bright and early as always, Saionji, dressed in his _Hakama,_ was quietly making his way to the Kendo Hall for morning meditation and practice. He absent-mindedly raked a hand through his wavy ponytail as he slid open the Japanese style door to the Kendo room.

He blinked in mild puzzlement as he saw Utena, of all people, waiting for him inside the large room. She was dressed in her usual clothes, and had an unsure smile on her face.

"What do you want now?" Saionji asked, already sounding annoyed as he stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and slowly approached the pink-haired girl.

Utena looked down at the polished floor almost guiltily, "Well, I…I wanted to talk with about something, and… I was hoping to join you for morning tea…" she said, knowing from several students that Saionji had tea before practice every morning.

"What is it? Another outrageous favor?" Saionji asked dryly, stopping several feet before Utena.

Utena finally managed to look up and meet Saionji's cold plum gaze. "Saionji, I-I know that you and I aren't exactly friends…In fact, we've been at odds ever since the first day we met…"

Saionji raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"I admit that, since you've never been able to beat me in a Duel, I'd never given you much credit as a swordsman. In other words, I judged you," Utena said, sounding honestly guilty. Her eyes left his for a moment and went back to the floor. "When you helped me defeat Aion, you showed exceptional skill. I was dumbfounded. It was at that time that I realized that, in this entire school, I know the least about you. I have absolutely no idea who Kyouichi Saionji is. I felt horrible when I understood that I had passed judgment on a person I didn't even know."

Saionji was silent, not quite sure what to make of this whole thing. He decided to let her continue.

"This isn't a declaration of love or anything… I'm not even sure if a friendship between you and I is possible, but…if you'll allow it, I'd like to get to know you, Saionji. So, may I please have tea with you this morning?" Utena asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Though she was hopeful, she was fully prepared to leave if her request was rejected.

Saionji remained silent for several more moments, seeming to be thinking a few things over. Soon enough, he gave a slight frown and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Do as you like."

Utena smiled with relief, "Thank you."

_End of Chapter Five_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** D'aaaawwwww!! Utena's such a nice person! Yes, I know the ending was a little sappy, but I can honestly see it happening. Saionji was considerably calmer toward the end of the series, remember? Anyhow, please review, folks!! R&R!! That's read AND review!!


	6. The Guqin

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Welcome! You are now entering the SIXTH chapter of my newest fanfic! I really didn't think it would go this far. Thank you for all your reviews!! 3-3 But anyway, on with the fic!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Six_

Saionji sighed once more as Utena thanked him, "Come on," he said with slight annoyance as he started walking.

"Uh, where are we going? Aren't we going to have tea?" Utena asked as she followed.

"Just be quiet." Saionji replied as he brought her to an area near the rear wall of the room. What she thought was just _shoji_ walls, was actually another Japanese-style sliding door. It was a hidden room. It was a traditional Japanese room with _shoji_ screen doors, _tatami_ mat floors, and _toconoma_ alcove with a _ikebana_ flower arrangement and scroll. There was no source of light inside, other than a few unlit candles sitting around the space. The light was coming from a window in the corner, as well as through the sliding screen doors. There was a pink cherry tree outside the window. Its petals were brushing against the closed window.

In the center of the room as a small wooden coffee table with two seating cushions on either side of it. On the coffee table was a small maple _bonsai_ tree, less than a foot tall, and a tiny toy figure of a _katana_. Saionji went into the room and lit a scented stick, before he began to prepare the tea. He glanced at Utena who still remained outside the room, looking around in awe.

"If you're going to just stand there, then leave." Saionji said.

Utena was brought back to reality and stepped into the room, slowly sliding the door to a close behind her. She came over and sat down on one of the cushioned seating mats. "This room is beautiful, Saionji. I never knew it was here." Utena said, still in awe.

"Most people don't know about it," the Green Rose replied as he made the tea. He poured two cups, one for Utena and one for himself. Before serving it, he went over to the window and opened it slightly. He picked a few of the cherry blossom petals from the tree outside and closed the glass again.

Utena blinked as she saw Saionji drop a couple of the petals into their tea, "What's that for?" she asked, curiously.

"It adds decoration to the tea," Saionji said as he placed the small cup in front of her. "It's also supposed to bring luck, or so I'm told…" he added as he took a seat across from the pink-haired girl.

"I see," Utena said before taking a sip of her tea. It was delicious! She could almost taste the sweetness from the cheery blossom petals. "This is great…" she murmured absent-mindedly.

"Mm," was all Saionji said in reply, taking a sip of his own tea. When he lowered the cup from his lips, he looked down at the floating petals. "My grandmother used to make this tea for me every morning..." he recalled, seeming to be lost in thought.

This caught Utena's attention quickly. "Saionji…I noticed that you never go home on the weekends, or when we have school breaks. I can't go home because…because I don't have any parents, but why don't you?" she asked softly.

Cold plum eyes glanced at her. She gasped lightly. He didn't even have to speak for her to understand. "S-Saionji… Are your parents…?"

"Dead?" he finished for her, "Yes," he added, taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh…" Utena whispered, looking down. She felt bad for him, but didn't offer any words of pity. She knew it would only make him angry. "H-How did it happen?"

"A plane crash… eight years ago," he answered, not even knowing why he was telling her this. "After that I went to live with my grandmother."

"Then why don't you go and visit her? I bet she'd enjoy it…unless…" Utena trailed off, watching him carefully.

"All I could do now is visit her grave. She passed away two years ago, and I don't have any other family…" Saionji said, looking down at his tea.

Utena's eyes trembled and she felt like crying. She had figured out quite a lot about Saionji in this mere chat. _'Is that why you're so angry, Saionji? Your staggering anger and attitude is just a ruse…to hide how lonely you are… You're so lonely… You push people away because you don't want to get close to them, so you won't feel lonely when they're gone. That's it, isn't it? ' _

Saionji looked up at Utena when he realized how quiet it had gotten. His eyebrow arched, seeing that the girl was staring at him and appearing to be close to bursting into tears. "What?" he asked bluntly after a moment, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Utena blinked back her tears and took another sip of her tea, trying to compose herself. "I-Is that when you met Touga? You two were good friends, right? When you were younger?"

Saionji gave a light shrug, "I guess…" he said. Utena knew that actually meant, "Yes". She wanted to know what happened to break them apart, but she decided not to pry too much in one sitting. She was amazed that he'd told her this much about his life. It was almost as if he'd been wanting to tell someone…

Utena's eyes soon settled on two pictures sitting on another small table, which was located in the left rear corner of the room. There was a woman and a man in the first picture. The woman was beautiful and had hair identical to Saionji's. The man was tall and handsome, with dark hair and dressed in a business suit. Utena smiled softly. She knew who those people were without having to ask.

The second picture was obvious as well. It was a young Touga and Saionji, both dressed in their Kendo uniforms and smiling happily for the camera. The image captured in that photo was the first true smile she'd ever seen on the Green Rose's face.

An annoyed sound from Saionji caught her attention, "What in the world are you spacing out about, you stupid girl? It's creepy," he said, glaring.

Utena could only smile at him. "It's nothing."

After about an hour, Saionji stated that he was about ready to go and start practice. Utena smiled softly and nodded, deciding that she hadhered him enough for one day, but she wondered if it was a bother…

Just as she was about to stand, Utena noticed something else in the room that she hadn't seen before. It was near the back of the room, leaning against the wall. It looked to be an instrument of some sort. "What's that, Saionji?" she asked.

Saionji glanced at the object in question. "It's called a _Guqin_. It's a seven-stringed Chinese silk instrument. It's said to be from ancient times," he answered.

"Wow…" Utena murmured, "You really take your culture seriously, huh? Wait…Chinese? Aren't you Japanese, Saionji?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I am," Saionji said, "But I always enjoyed the sound of the _Guqin_, so I learned to play it."

Utena smiled, "Really? Would you play some for me?"

"If I do, then will you go?" Saionji asked blandly.

"Yes," Utena said, chuckling.

Sighing, the Green Rose stood up and went to get the instrument. He brought it over and sat back down, the _Guqin_ laying across his lap.

"It looks kind of like a mix between a harp and flat guitar," Utena said as Saionji turned the metal pegs to tune the instrument.

"Hm," Saionji murmured in reply.

"You said that the _Guqin_ was a silk instrument. What does that mean?" Utena asked curiously.

"Traditional Chinese instruments comprise a wide range of string, wind, and percussion instruments. They were classified according to the materials used in their construction. There are eight categories, and they're called the Eight Sounds," Saionji said, plum eyes focused on the _Guqin_.

Utena listened intently, impressed with how much he knew about it. "So silk is one of the categories, then? What are the other seven?" she asked.

"All together there is, silk, bamboo, wood, stone, metal, clay, gourd, and hide," Saionji said as he slightly rubbed his slender fingers over the strings of the _Guqin_. "Silk instruments are mostly string instruments. Since the very beginning, the Chinese used silk to make the strings. Though today, metal or nylon are more frequently used."

"I see…" Utena whispered, "You really do know a lot, Saionji…"

The Green Roses silently ignored her comment. Utena smiled a bit. _'You're not used to genuine compliments, are you?' _

After a moment, Saionji stopped fiddling with the metal pegs on the side of the _Guqin_, and gently plucked one of the strings. "Sounds ready," he murmured. Utena smiled and became quiet, waiting for the start of his play.

Saionji situated the instrument on his lap and then began to play. The music he made was truly beautiful. The Kendo captain's fingers plucked the strings with expert skill. It seemed his hands were talented in more than just holding a sword.

Utena smiled softly as she watched him play. The calm and soothing music made her feel relaxed and comforted. It was amazing that the ever-angry Kyouichi Saionji could make such gentle and pleasing music. Utena had truly known nothing about him. Though she still didn't know everything, she now knew enough to know who Saionji _really_ was.

'_You're not dueling because of Anthy at all, are you? You wanted to bring the Revolution so that you wouldn't be alone anymore…'_

Utena held back a giggle as she saw Saionji's eyes close. The Green Rose continued to play even without sight. His music did not falter. In fact, it seemed to become even more lovely. _'What are you imagining?'_ she thought quietly. Though she wondered, she had a pretty good idea.

Saionji's song lasted about five or six minutes before he stopped playing and opened his eyes again. "Happy?" he asked in his usual irritated tone.

"Very," Utena answered with a smile as she stood up, "I'll go now so you can get to practicing. I really enjoyed our tea, Kyouichi. I hope we can do this again soon."

Saionji frowned, "What did you call me?! How dare you speak to me in such a familiar manner!" he said, sounding offended.

Utena jumped as he raised his voice, "I-I'm sorry…" she said, giving a bow. She hadn't meant to upset him. Why did she call him that anyway?

"Hmph," Saionji huffed as he sat the _Guqin_ aside, the Green Rose standing up as well.

"I don't want things to end on a bad note," Utena stated honestly, "I'm sorry."

Saionji sighed and turned away, "Whatever," he said as he began to put away the teacups and teapot they had used.

Utena smiled. _'You're not used to people apologizing either…'_ she thought.

"You know, Saionji, you should get out more. You're always cooped up in this Kendo hall. You're never at any school plays, dances, or trips. You never even come to any of Nanami's parties. You really should become more social…" Utena said, standing near the door.

"What are you, my life counselor? I'll have you know that I enjoy being by myself," Saionji spat, his back turned to the pink-haired girl.

Utena chuckled and shook her head, "Are you sure about that?" she asked, letting the question remain as she made her exit. "See you later."

Saionji turned around after she was gone and stared at her back as she crossed the Kendo room, soon going out into the hall and disappearing. The Green Rose lowered his eyes to the photo of Touga and himself.

'"_Are you sure about that?"' _he thought, Utena's words lingering in his mind. The Kendoist gave a small sigh as he exited. He'd postponed his training long enough.

_End Chapter Six_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** And so, this chapter comes to an end. Hope you all enjoyed it. Poor Sai-kun. He's so sad. ((pets him)) I had to do a lot of searching to write about the Guqin, but I found the info I needed on Wikipedia. Thank you, wiki-chan! Be sure to tune in for the next chapter! Please review!!


	7. Something New

BlackRoseVixen05: Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter! And now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Seven_

Each of the Student Council members had received mansions of their own to live in during their time as such. Though there were five council members, there were only four mansions. Touga and Nanami shared one together since they were brother and sister. The house which had been given to Saionji was located on the west end of the school grounds. Two days after Utena's visit for morning tea, Saionji could be seen traveling through the halls of the school to return to his house. It was quite a ways from the Kendo hall, but Saionji didn't mind the walk. It was a mere fifteen minutes at most.

After arriving home, Saionji locked his door and then headed upstairs to take a shower. He discarded his _hakama_ and undid the tie, which held up his hair. He sighed as he felt the familiar weight of the wavy mass tumbling down his back and around his shoulders.

Now fully nude, he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until he was satisfied. The hot water felt like heaven on his tired muscles. After soaking his entire body, he glanced down at the small scar on his chest. He'd been shallowly cut during the Duel with Aion. The Green Rose closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall in front him, lots of things weighing on his mind.

After washing, he remained in the shower until the water began to run cold. He turned the faucet off and, with a slight shiver, stepped out of the shower. Just as he began to dry off, he jumped a bit as the doorbell rang. Frowning, the Green Rose threw on a bathrobe and went downstairs to the front door.

"What?!" he screeched, flinging open the door.

No one was there. He growled and was about to slam the door when he noticed a white envelope laying on the ground just outside the house. He picked up the letter and studied it. It simply had his name on it.

He closed his door and relocked it before going upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and curiously opened the letter. He scoffed as he read its contents. It was an invitation to one of Nanami's ridiculous parties. She was once again unveiling some new piece of random jewelry she received from relatives.

He often got these invitations, but he never went to any of the functions. _'You'd think she'd take a hint…'_ the Green Rose thought as he strode over to the small trash bin next to his desk.

"_You should get out more, Saionji…" _he recalled a feminine voice saying.

Remembering those words caused Saionji to pause just as he was about to throw the letter away.

"_You should really be more social…"_ the voice continued.

Saionji frowned a bit as he stared into space, his hand starting to tremble as he gripped the letter tighter.

"_Are you sure about that?"_ the voice of Utena finished.

His frown soon faded and he looked down at the crinkled piece of paper. He stared at it for several moments, as though looking to it for answers. Finally, he sighed and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was just seven o'clock. He still had time to get ready.

_Nine o'clock, Nanami's Party_

Out in the academy's conference room, the students had gathered there in formal attire to attend Nanami's party. Only a select group was invited. Guests had to present their invitations at the door to enter.

As usual, Juri and Miki both attended Nanami's party. The blond girl had even managed to drag Touga out to this one, which was rare.

"Hey there, you guys!" Miki greeted as he and Juri approached Touga and Nanami.

"So, Nanami, what have you got to show off this time?" Juri teased, not really meaning any harm.

Nanami giggled as she held onto Touga's arm, "You'll see soon enough!"

The four Roses turned in curiosity as they heard scattered gasps and murmurs from around the room. They, themselves, were also quite surprised at the sight.

Handing his invitation off to the boy at the door, was Saionji, of all people. This was the absolute first time he'd ever shown up for one of Nanami's gatherings. He looked very dashing in his all black tuxedo, which was accented by a green rose. What really stood out was the fact that his hair was out of its usual wavy state. It was completely straight and only slightly curled under near the very tips. Like this, a true length of his hair was revealed. The straight tresses almost reached the backs of his knees.

Saionji's amethyst eyes were focused on the floor as he slowly crossed the room, stopping only to receive a glass of champagne from one of the servers.

"Is that who I think it is?" said Juri, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"I-I actually think it is…" answered Miki.

"I…I don't believe it…" Nanami said, "Saionji's never…"

Touga said nothing, the red-head only stood silently with a pleased look on his face.

It wasn't long before Saionji reached the spot where they were standing, "Good evening," he greeted softly, his eyes still focused on the floor.

"Wow, it really _is_ you, Saionji," Juri said, surprised. "What in the world possessed you to come out of hiding?"

Saionji finally lifted his gaze and settled it on the Orange Rose, "I'm allowed to leave my home when I desire, aren't I?" he asked dryly.

Juri merely chuckled and closed her eyes, _'Yep, this is Saionji alright.'_

"But this is so unlike you," commented Miki. "You never participate in anything other than the martial arts events. Why are you being so…social all of a sudden?"

Saionji glared at Miki, getting very annoyed by the questions. The Blue Rose gave a nervous chuckle and shrank back when the taller boy looked down at him.

Nanami giggled and actually let go of Touga's arm to latch onto Saionji's. "I absolutely love what you've done with your hair, Saionji! I'm so glad you came!" she squealed.

"Indeed," Touga said, speaking for the first time since the Green Rose arrived. "That look suits you. You should keep it."

Saionji closed his eyes, "It's nothing permanent," he said. "I just wanted a break away from the ordinary…" he added softly, re-opening his plum orbs.

Touga was silent for a moment before smiling, "Of course."

_End of Chapter Seven_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Well now, wasn't that special?! Utena's words actally impacted his actions! Go Utena! Please stick around for the next chapter! It's going to be a ground breaker!! You'll want to read this one, folks!! Now, as always, please review!! (points to the review button which is giving another strip tease) Click him and make him happy!!


	8. Stolen

**BlackRoseVixen05**: Hello, everyone!! Welcome to the eighth chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the last one! Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_10:45pm, Nanami's Party_

By now, Nanami had revealed the new piece of jewelry she'd received. It was a diamond broach that she said was given to her by her…cousin's wife's step-niece's great, great grandmother. Saionji rolled his eyes. He was one of the few that didn't clap when Nanami put on the broach. Personally, he thought it was ugly. Besides, there was something else on his mind that he need to speak to the others about.

_11:23pm, Nanami's Party_

It had taken some work, but Saionji managed to pull the other Student Council members away from their entourages.

Nanami frowned, "What in the world is this about, Saionji?" she asked, grumpy because she'd been snatched away from all the attention.

"There's a matter I would like to talk to you all about tonight. It concerns these…" Saionji said, holding up his right hand to show the new Rose Crest ring he'd gotten from End of the World.

"The rings?" Juri asked curiously, "Well, what about them?"

"I won't talk about it here. Come and meet me at the summit tonight after the party." Saionji told them. The others were unsure, but agreed anyway since it was about their rings.

_Midnight, The Summit_

Shortly after Saionji spoke to them at the party, the other Roses lost sight of him. They found out later that he'd been seen leaving early. They were still wary of things that could be said at the meeting, but they went to the summit like he'd asked.

When they arrived, Saionji was already there. The Green Rose was sitting quietly in his usual chair at the white coffee table where they always had their council discussions. Saionji saw the others approaching and stood up, coming to stand before them.

"So what's wrong, Saionji? What about the rings?" Miki asked, standing next to Juri.

"First of all, I'd like to ask if any of you have tried to remove your ring since it were first given to you?" Saionji questioned, speaking calmly. Touga and then others looked at each other and then nodded 'yes' in reply.

"Try taking them off now." The kendo captain stated. They others did, and each failed to do so.

"Wha…?" Nanami murmured as she pulled and pulled to get her ring off.

"They won't…come off…" Miki said, straining to remove his.

"What is this, Saionji? Why can't we take them off?" Touga asked, looking at his old friend.

"All in good time, Touga," Saionji answered. "But now I'd like to know if any of you have happened to acquire any recent injuries?"

"Recent injuries? What do you mean?" Juri asked, arching an orange eyebrow.

"Any injury at all. Anything." Saionji said.

"Hmm, well, I burned myself by accident while cooking the other day…" Nanami said, looking thoughtful.

"Did you feel any pain?" Saionji asked Nanami.

Nanami scoffed, "Well, of course I did! How could I not?!"

"Just what are you getting at?" Juri asked.

"Did you notice anything strange about the burn?" the Green Rose asked.

Nanami blinked, "Anything strange? Well...I _did_ think it was odd when the pain didn't last very long... And the blister I got from the burn seemed to be completely healed after only about a couple of minutes..."

Saionji closed his eyes, "Just as I thought."

"Are you saying that there's a meaning behind what happened, Saionji?" Touga asked, not getting the whole picture.

Saionji sighed, "Yes. Now...I know this is going to sound crazy, but I believe that these new rings have somehow robbed us of our mortality."

The silence that washed over them was electric. "What the hell are you talking about? Robbed of our mortality? What's your proof?" Juri pressed, frowning.

"When I dueled alongside Tenjou, I ended up getting a shallow cut on my chest. A cut, which had completely healed within seconds." Saionji explained.

"What? All this over a cut?" Juri asked, starting to feel that this was revealing itself as a huge waste of time.

Saionji shook his head, his straight hair swishing back and forth. "That's not all. During my fight _against_ Tenjou, I was hit by one of the red convertibles that dash around the arena. The pain of getting hit, full force by a speeding car, was blinding. I fell unconscious. Yet, when I came to, there was absolutely no pain. No bruises, no broken bones, nothing. Can any of you explain that?"

The electric silence was back again. No one knew how to answer. Until...

"A-Actually..." Miki began, speaking quietly. "When I fought with Miss Tenjou... the same thing happened to me and my sister..."

Nanami and Juri gasped softly. "Miki...Are you serious?" Juri asked, shocked.

Miki nodded uneasily. "Yes, I am. When we woke up, a-after the duel was over, I didn't feel any pain at all... It was like the car had never struck me..."

"And...what about your sister?" Nanami asked, curious and a bit worried.

"She hadn't broken anything, though she had some bad bruises," Miki answered.

"So it was as if the car had hit only your sister, but you can clearly remember it striking you as well?" Saionji asked the Blue Rose.

Miki looked at him and nodded, "Yes."

"That only further proves my point." Saionji said.

The others were quiet for several moments, before Juri spoke again. "I'm not convinced... I mean, it could be just a strange coincidence."

"I agree, and besides, would it be so bad to not be able to ever acquire injury? Because perhaps we won't age either," Touga said, chuckling.

Saionji gave the red-head a disgusted frown. "I would rather grow old and die, than have someone pulling the strings in my life. My life is my own. I won't allow anyone to live it but me! And I swear I'll kill whoever tries to do so, without an ounce of regret!" Saionji shouted.

"Saionji..." Nanami murmured, she and the others all hushed from the Green Rose's outburst.

Saionji lowered his frowning eyes to the floor, "Still...if you bunch of idiots don't believe me..." he began, reaching into his pocket. "Prove it to yourselves..." he finished, taking out a pocketknife and tossing it toward them. The knife landed at Touga's feet. The Red Rose looked down at it, and then looked back at Saionji. Surely he didn't want him to...

"Pick it up and stab it into your heart," Saionji instructed calmly.

The other four Roses gasped. "Are you crazy, Saionji! How can you be so sure that you're right about this?" Nanami barked.

"You honestly can't expect one of us to do something so reckless," Miki said in a scolding tone.

Saionji frowned, _'Cowards…'_ he thought.

"Very well," the Green Rose said as he turned his back on the others, "Being convinced myself, I guess I'll have to show you, since you can't seem to trust my word."

What he did next caused Touga and the others to gasp in horror. Saionji walked over to the railing at the summit's edge and carefully stepped over it. The Green Rose was now standing on the tiny ledge.

"Saionji…get down from there…" Touga said with authority, tossing his cool and composed manner to the wind.

"What the hell are you doing, Saionji?! Get away from there! You might fall!" Juri shouted, Miki and Nanami standing stunned.

"That's exactly why I'm out here," Saionji stated, his voice holding no signs of fear.

"There's no need for you to take things this far! Not over a silly theory!" Touga said, trying to reason with his friend, who he honestly believed had finally lost his mind.

Saionji glanced at him, "It's not a theory. I'm right, Touga. And I'll prove it to you all," he said, his voice almost monotone now.

"And what if you aren't?!" Touga yelled.

Saionji was silent for a few seconds, "Then I suppose I'll finally have my freedom…" he whispered, his words barely audible. He then stepped away from the ledge and fell, plummeting miles down towards the courtyard below.

Nanami screamed as she saw him fall, her hands jolting upward to cover her mouth and muffle the scream, which was a reflex action.

"Oh my God…" Juri breathed, her eyes wide and her body trembling visibly. Miki was pretty much in the same state.

Touga was no longer with them. The others soon noticed this and began to follow him. The red-head was sprinting as fast as he could to the courtyard to see the result of Saionji's "test".

'_No… No… No… Please, no…'_ Touga repeated in his mind, his eyes still wide with shock and fear as he ran.

Touga was first to reach the courtyard, and what he saw made him drop to his knees. "No…" he whispered with anguish.

Saionji was indeed there, though it was obvious that his test had failed. The Kendo captain was laying on the ground in the center of the courtyard, swimming in a massive pool of blood underneath him. His body was shockingly still in one piece, but the angle in which he lay was terrifying. His body was in a twisted position that would have been physically impossible had he been alive. Saionji's eyes were shadowed by his hair while the bloody puddle beneath him continued to grow.

Touga didn't even acknowledge the fact that the others had also arrived to the area. Nanami screamed again, tears welling in the corners of her wide blue eyes. She felt faint. Juri and Miki were pillars frozen in shock and horror.

The scene was quiet enough. Only the sounds of frantic breathing and Nanami's choked sobs filled the air.

"You damned fool…" Touga whispered, his voice shaking. "Why did you… How could you…?"

"Oh, my God."

Those words from Juri interrupted Touga's whispers, and he lifted his gaze.

"L-Look!" Miki gasped, pointing to the Green Rose's body.

Reluctant to see it again, Touga looked, and his blue orbs widened all over again. Saionji's blood was…flowing backwards?

It was true. The sea of blood that had gathered underneath the Green Rose's body was receding. It was slowly returning to his body, leaving not a single stain on the ground as it regrouped. Touga and the others watched with stunned expressions as this phenomenon took place before them.

As the blood returned to its shell, Saionji's body began to move. His evergreen hair continued to shadow his eyes as he slowly pushed himself upright. His bones made frightening crackling and snapping sounds as they repaired themselves. His lithe form slowly untwisted from its grotesque state.

Now sitting up, plum eyes snapped open as the Kendo captain arched and gave a deep gasp of pain. He panted shakily as his head lolled to the side, his neck still broken. It was the last thing to fix itself. Panting and trembling, Saionji stood up carefully, nearly falling a few times.

"I rest…my case," was all he said to his teammates, looking at them with tired violet eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt extremely dizzy, but he'd gotten his point across.

He finally collapsed, though Touga ran to catch him. He didn't fight against the red-head like he normally would have. He needed something to lean on and Touga was the closest thing.

"So…" Miki said, finally finding his voice.

"What…do we do now?" Juri finished for him, the others all looking to Saionji for guidance for the first time since they'd known each other. Touga looked down at his friend, waiting for him to answer.

"Touga…" Saionji breathed, still panting lightly.

"Yes?"

"Arrange an audience with End of the World…" the Green Rose told him, "We need to talk…"

"Alright, I will," Touga said honestly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

_Later_

After making sure Saionji was alright, the Roses parted ways. Juri, Miki, and Nanami all departed shakily to go back to their homes. Touga, however, was busy helping Saionji back to his mansion. Though now physically stable, his friend was still trembling and disoriented. Touga wanted to make sure he made it home safely.

Their trip was silent the entire way, neither sure what to say to the other. When they reached Saionji's house, the Green Rose carefully pushed away from Touga. "Thanks…" he murmured, before going to unlock his door.

Touga didn't say anything. The red-head only watched his friend with emotional eyes. Saionji wondered why he was just standing there, but still said nothing. Just as he was about to enter his home, Touga suddenly embraced him from behind.

Though a bit surprised, he still didn't fight. He just stood there, and let his friend hug him. Touga's face was pressed against the back of his head, into his hair, and his body was quivering.

"You're crazy…" Touga whispered into his hair, "If you'd died… If you'd…left me…"

Saionji tilted his head, looking up at the star-filled sky above. "Then you'd just have one less person… to torture…" he whispered somberly.

"No, that's not---"

"Goodnight, Touga," were Saionji's next words. He pulled out of Touga's arms and slowly entered his house, the _Seitokai_ president watching silently as his friend gently closed the door.

"Goodnight, Kyouichi…"

_With Saionji_

Leaning back against his front door, Saionji was able to hear Touga's words. He made no reply, and he quietly listened to the sound of his friend's fading footsteps as he left.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, the hand coming to a casual stop at the back of his neck.

'_Huh?'_ Saionji thought as he took his hand away from his neck, looking down at it. His fingers were damp. Though confused for a moment, he soon understood and the tiniest of smiles managed to creep its way onto his face.

Tears.

_End of Chapter Eight_

BlackRoseVixen05: BOOM-BAM, BABY!!! There is the dramatic and suspenseful chapter EIGHT!!! Things are getting hot in here, though you don't have to take off your clothes. ((laugh)) Please forgive me if chapter nine takes a while to get here. I'm not sure how it's going to go yet. But for now, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Think of it as a "after Christmas" Present!!! Happy Holidays!!!


	9. Nightmare Blues

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello, peeps! Thanks to those who have, or have not reviewed. Yes, I love you free-readers too. Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena. **

_Chapter Nine_

_3:47pm, Saionji's Mansion_

The Green Rose flinched as he lay in bed, remembering the blinding pain from the impact of his fall from the summit. Though his health was fine, he was still mentally exhausted and couldn't even pull himself out of bed for Kendo practice.

It was the day after Saionji's demonstration of the outcome, which resulted from End of the World. This would have to be the most uneventful day the Student Council had ever had. All, except Touga, had remained indoors the entire day. Yes, they skipped classes. Saionji imagined that they were all shaken up. Hell, he knew he was.

It was late in the day; classes would be ending soon. As he lay on the soft mattress of his bed, Saionji wondered if Touga would do as he said and get them an audience with the Chairman. This issue _had_ to be addressed.

What would he say? What would the Chairman do?

All of these questions in his head was driving the Green Rose mad. With a sigh, Saionji got out of bed and headed to the shower. Maybe this would help ease his mind.

Maybe.

_4:33pm, Saionji's Mansion_

Saionji had taken a lasting shower. The water turning cold is what finally drove him out. Wrapped in a bathrobe, he went back to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He nearly sprang back to his feet when a loud clap of thunder rang from outside. Not a moment later, the lights when out.

Sighing, Saionji crossed the room and stopped at his desk. He picked up the dark gray MP3 player laying there and then went back to his bed. He relaxed again as he began to listen to his selected song.

This song, along with the weather, was making Saionji sentimental. He longed to return to his Grandmother's house, but he knew it would be far too painful. What he truly wanted was to go back in time, back before he'd ever come to this horrid school. Back when he and Touga were…

Saionji shut his eyes tightly at the thoughts invading his mind, hoping to make them go away. He opened his eyes again when he heard more thunder. It'd finally started to rain.

Saionji groaned. Why these memories? Why now? Touga's behavior from the previous night was causing the red-head to weigh heavily on his mind. It annoyed Saionji. He hated the fact that a little part of him wanted to believe that Touga still cared for him.

By now, Saionji was thoroughly depressed and staring quietly out the window as he lay idly on the bed. He put this particular song on repeat and continued to watch the rainfall. Before long, he had fallen asleep.

_Enter Saionji's Dream_

In a large graveyard, a nine-year-old Saionji was sitting in front of two headstones. They belonged to his parents, who'd just been buried that past week. In front of him was a basket of white Dendrobium Orchids. He had brought them from his Grandmother's garden. They were a flower his parents loved equally.

The young boy was wearing tan khaki pants and a white shirt. It was the way in which boys had to dress for school. His wavy green hair was tied into a low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder. His black and purple backpack sat at his side as he stared at the two headstones.

His cheeks were wet with tears, though he was no longer crying. He gave a small shiver as a cool wind blew past, making his ponytail shift to his left shoulder.

"I knew you were here," came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to look at the newcomer. It was Touga. He was wearing the same school uniform as Saionji, though his shirt was dark blue. The red-head dismounted his bicycle and slowly appraoched his friend.

"I couldn't find you after class; you weren't at the park; and you weren't at your Grandma's. I knew you had to be here," Touga said as he sat down next to the other boy.

"Sorry…" Saionji murmured, looking down at the grass.

Touga groaned inwardly. He knew it was selfish, but he was tired of seeing his friend look so sad. "You should stop it, Kyo-chan…" he said, using the nickname he'd given his Japanese schoolmate.

He held back a chuckle as he saw one of the boy's eyebrows twitch, which was then followed by light flushing of his cheeks. Saionji kept his eyes averted.

"You really should. A sad expression like that doesn't look good on a pretty face like yours, Kyo-chan," Touga stated, grinning.

The shade of red on Saionji's cheeks got deeper and he turned to look at his friend, only to have a cookie shoved in his face. It was large and coated with plastic wrap.

"Here! I got it from your Grandma," Touga said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Saionji said, giving a thin smile as he took the cookie. After unwrapping it, he broke it in half and held one piece out to Touga. "Have some."

Touga gladly accpected the offer since he had not gotten a cookie for himself.

Everything was peaceful as they sat together, and Saionji felt comfort when Touga wrapped his arm around his shoulders. However, the wind began to blow harder, and the sky was suddenly filled with clouds.

Lightning flashed in the sky and there was an inhuman growl. It seemed to come from every direction. "What's going on?" Saionji asked, a little frightened as he looked at Touga. Saionji gasped.

Touga's eyes were misted with a white shadow and there was a trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Saionji screamed and scrambled away from him. The red-head fell over limply, dead.

The growling sound filled the air again. Saionji backed up against his mother's headstone as a beast barrled toward him. It was a large wolf with light violet fur. It had pair of huge feathered wings on its back, big clawed paws, a tail like that of a lion, and long pointed horns on its head.

The beautiful, yet evil looking thing stopped just as it reached him. The terrified Saionji curled up against the headstone. He slowly looked up at the creature, tears welled in his eyes all over again.

It huffed in his face and said, "You'll always belong to me…"

_Exit Saionji's Nightmare_

Saionji gave a deep gasp as he jolted upright, awaking from his nightmare. His eyes were wide and green electricity danced throughout the room. His powers had been brought forth by this shock and fear. His hand rose to cover and rub his watering eyes.

He hadn't realized it, but for a split second, his eyes had changed. His plum pupils had become slits, like the eyes of a lizard. This strange occurance was gone now, however.

After calming down, Saionji took off his headphones and glanced at the clock.

'_Eight-thirty?' _the Green Rose thought, frowning. _'Where in the hell is Touga?'_

A pang of dread spread through him immediately after that thought. _'That…thing…'_ Saionji thought, his hand on his forehead. What the hell had the monster in his dream been? And what did it mean by…"_you'll always belong to me_"?

Just then, the doorbell rang downstairs. Sliding out of bed, the Green Rose jogged slowly out of his room to answer to the door. He held back a sigh of relief when he saw Touga standing there when he opened the door.

"Touga…" he breathed, trying not to sound happy to see the red-head.

"What is it, Saionji? Are you not feeling well?" Touga asked with genuine concern.

"No, it's nothing," the green-haired teen answered him. "What is it?"

"I spoke with End of the World," Touga said, swirling his white umbrella a bit.

"And?"

"He's agreed to meet with us tomorrow night," Touga told his friend with a small smile.

Saionji couldn't help giving something that only slightly resembled a smile, "Good."

_End of Chapter Nine_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Saionji-kun is emo!! Sorry, but to me, it fits somehow. Eh. Anyway, that's the end of chappy nine!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a friendly review!! REVIEW!!


	10. The Awful Truth

BlackRoseVixen05: Hiya, people! I hope everyone had a nice holiday season. Thanks for tuning in for the 10th chapter of "Withered Roses Don't Always Die"! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Ten_

Silence was thick in the air as the five _Seitokai_ members rode the elevator up to the place known as the Observatory. It was the night scheduled for Saionji and the others to speak with End of the World about the discovery. It was weird. He'd been waiting eagerly for this night, but now that it had arrived, the Green Rose was dreading what lay ahead.

The elevator creaked as it came to a stop. The doors opened and the five Duelists exited. They were all dressed in their council uniforms, and Saionji's hair was back to its usual wavy state. Stars twinkled and danced all around them as they traveled further into the Observatory, no one speaking a single word.

"Good evening."

The quiet was broken by a silky smooth male voice. Each Rose knew who that voice belonged to, the Chairman. They could now see the man from where he sat. He lounged in the same floating, thrown-like chair as before. He was dressed in his white Princely attire, his light violet hair draping around his broad shoulders.

"Good evening, sir," Touga said to the older man as he and the others came to stand before him.

"I understand there's something you all wish to discuss with me?" Akio asked, smiling coyly as always.

"Yes, there is," Saionji answered, taking a couple of steps forward. The Green Rose lifted his right hand, causing the green Crest ring to gleam. "I've figured it out."

"Oh? Figured what out?" the Chairman asked.

"You've trapped us. You've taken away our ability to die. Not only that… why is it that I can only remember certain things about my life before I came to Ohtori Academy? I only remember what you want me to remember, don't I? It's the same for Touga and the others, isn't it? What is it you're planning, Ohtori? Have the Duels become so dire that all this is necessary?" Saionji asked, his amethyst eyes focused directly on the Chairman.

The older man was silent. Saionji held back a triumphant smile, the Green Rose already feeling as though he'd won.

"Did you honestly think that none of us would notice? Or were you counting on the fact that no one would have the nerve to approach you? How foolish," Saionji said, smirking lightly. His ego was getting the better of him. The Green Rose felt as though he'd backed the Chairman into a corner.

Of course, what Saionji was forgetting was that it's unwise to close in on a trapped animal… they have a tendency to show their teeth.

Akio chuckled and began to lightly clap his hands. "Very good. You successfully figured out part of my plan. I'm impressed," he said.

Saionji frowned, "Quit stalling. I want to know what's going on here. You're no normal man… I see that now. Who…no, what are you?"

The other _Seitokai_ members stood silently as they watched the Chairman, who seemed unfazed by Saionji's words.

The dark-skinned man smiled and gave another throaty chuckle. "You're much wiser than I ever would have guessed. I admit you've me fooled. Very well. To reward your cleverness, I will reveal the awful truth…" Ohtori answered.

It was Saionji's turn to be silent.

"As you all know, the final Duel is fast approaching. It is now left up to Touga to defeat Utena Tenjou. I will have to stop her myself if he does not win. She cannot be allowed to bring the world revolution…" Akio began. "You see, I am the ruler of the world you see before you, the world being this school; an alternate reality that is cozily locked away inside a mere coffin. What I say goes here, but over the years this does not satisfy me anymore. Through you all, the power to revolutionize the entire planet could be mine."

The Student Council couldn't believe what they were hearing; the five teens were only able to continue listening to the man's words.

"For over one-hundred years, I have worked to reach my goal. You all, my faithful Duelists, have been right here at my side through it all. Now that we're so close… this girl, this…fantastic young woman, has appeared… You see, she is the one thing that I cannot control. I can only hope to physically manipulate her into doing my bidding. Ironically, she doesn't care about the revolution that could shape the world any way one wants it to be. She only wishes to protect the Rose Bride…_and_ to find her Prince," Akio explained, smiling.

Saionji and the others were stunned. One-hundred years? What the _hell_?

"Wh-…H-How?" Saionji finally managed to say, finding his voice again. "How the hell have we been here for one-hundred years? We're middle and high school students!"

Akio laughed again. "Curious, isn't it? Allow me to show you," he said. A mild tremor shook the room then and a loud wiring sound could be heard. The room grew dark, the stars ceasing to shine around them. Faint red, green, blue, orange, and yellow streaks began to emit from the platform behind Akio's chair.

"Behold," the Chairman stated.

Behind Akio were five glowing crystal coffins. Laying naked inside those coffins were the student council members. Surrounding their bodies and conveniently covering their private areas, were roses of their colors. Besides emitting a shining light, their coffins were being guarded by statues. The statues were of animals, built around the coffins in such a way that it was probably impossible to open them.

_A mighty Pegasus with the horn of a Unicorn guarded Touga._

_A beautiful nine-tailed Kitsune protected Nanami. _

_A majestic Gryphon defended Juri. _

_A graceful __Plesiosaur with a circular fin around its head preserved Miki. _

_And a angelic Oriental Dragon with a long winding body, wings, and elaborate fin-like ears shielded Saionji. _

As if this wasn't strange enough, there was a gaping hole in each of their chests. The holes were hexagon shaped. They didn't seem like wounds. More like…a piece of them was _missing_.

The _Seitokai_ members stood frozen in place as they gazed upon themselves. Minutes passed and no one spoke. So Akio took it upon himself to explain.

"The very day each of you set foot in this school, I knew you were the ones. I could tell you were the people that could aid me in my quest. I approached you all secretly and slowly swayed you into joining my cause. And without you even knowing it…I captured your souls…" the Chairman said, his voice never faltering.

"Wh-What?" Touga stammered, his composure gone.

"Indeed. You five are merely the ghosts…of yourselves. A hundred years have rolled by, and your youthful bodies have remained the same, and your spirits, you, have been oblivious to this fact. The way you see it, the flow of time has not changed. You have not even realized that the years merely start over once one has ended," Akio said, chuckling. "Saionji, you did a wonderful job figuring things out, but you knew so little."

When End of the World addressed him, Saionji came back to his senses. The Green Rose glared at the older man with hatred in his plum-colored eyes. "Y-You…damn bastard…" he cursed, green electric sparks starting to dance around his body.

"There's no need to be angry. You will receive no punishment for your findings," Akio stated calmly.

"Why did you tell all of that? What was the point? Other than to mock me?" Saionji growled, his eyes becoming slitted again. Once again, no one noticed. Not even Saionji himself.

"Besides that, I saw no harm in it. There's nothing you can do to escape. Not now," Akio said, smirking.

Saionji was trembling with rage now. The others backed away from him to avoid the erratic electric surges coming from his body. "You... BASTARD!!!" the Green Rose roared as a beam of green electricity sped toward Akio.

The Chairman merely chuckled as the beam bounced off a barrier that appeared in front of him a split second before he was hit. "Damn you…" Saionji cursed as he watched his attack fizzle out. Unwilling to give up, the Green Rose began hurling multiple bolts of lightning towards Akio. These attacks suffered the same fate as the first.

"Damn…" Saionji murmured under his breath, his eyes returning to normal.

"Well, I believe that's enough chit-chat for the evening. Farewell, my Duelists, and good luck, Touga. I truly hope you will win," Akio said calmly, before he and the coffins disappeared. The _Seitokai_ members were left standing in the darkness.

When light returned to the room, the five Roses found themselves back at the summit.

All were silent.

All were frightened.

All were confused.

None… knew what to do.

Saionji _did_ know one thing, however. He'd realized what that creature in his nightmare had been. It was…

**Akio.**

_End of Chapter Ten_

BlackRoseVixen05: Hello! Wow, that was tense. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please stick around for the next one! And as always, REVIEW!!!


	11. Mouse

BlackRoseVixen05: Hello, all!! 11th chapter!! W00t! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena. **

_Chapter Eleven_

_10:24pm, Ohtori Academy _

Two days have passed since the Student Council paid a visit to End of the World. The five youths didn't know what to do with themselves. The Chairman's words had shaken them to their cores. What he said had shot everything they believed in straight to Hell. In essence, they were lost.

Touga Kiryuu gave a slight sigh as he traveled through Ohtori's maze-like halls. He was soon venturing out of the building and across the courtyard. His final Duel with Utena Tenjou was to take place the day after tomorrow. Since there was no way to back out of it, he had a few things to take care of before the day arrived.

Touga was now standing outside the mansion of Kyouichi Saionji. The _Seitokai_ president turned the doorknob and went inside. He'd phoned before coming, so the door had been left open for him. Touga closed and locked the door once he was inside, and then headed up the main staircase.

He stopped when he came to his friend's bedroom. He knew which door it lay behind. Unlike before, he knocked before entering.

"Saionji? I'm coming in," the red-head called from the hallway.

"Yeah," was the quiet response from inside.

Touga opened then door and entered the Green Rose's bedroom. His friend was sitting at his desk, writing. The Japanese teen was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a white _Kanji _symbol on the back. His wavy mass a green hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Good evening, Kyo-chan," Touga said from where he stood.

"Hello, Touga. Don't call me that," Saionji said with an annoyed tone.

Touga gave a slightly disappointed chuckle, "You're so cruel to me," the red-head stated.

Saionji glared at his friend and tried not to picture him getting hit by a bus. "What do you want?"

"I came to speak with you about—" Touga began, though he was suddenly distracted by something rubbing against his shins. Looking down, he discovered that something to be a cat. It was an adult cat with black and gray fur and green eyes.

"Mew," the cat said as it began purring.

The red-head blinked with wonderment, looking over at Saionji, and then down at the cat again. "When did you get a cat?" he asked, bewildered. Since when was Saionji an animal person?

"It's not mine," Saionji stated plainly.

"Then what is it doing here?" Touga asked, looking down at the kitty, who had made itself comfortable on his foot.

"My guess is that it followed me home from the Kendo Hall yesterday evening," the Green Rose said.

"Are you going to keep it?" asked the Red Rose.

"It refused to leave," Saionji answered.

Touga chuckled at his friend's chosen reply. He picked the cat up and held it. "He seems friendly enough. Did you give him a name?" Touga asked curiously.

"No. I told you it's not mine," Saionji droned.

"You should at least name him. Hmm…black and gray…" the red-head murmured, sounding thoughtful as he gazed at the cat. "How about Pepper, or Smokey?"

Silence.

"Well, how about Cinder?" Touga asked his friend.

Brief silence.

"Mouse."

Touga gave a laugh, "Mouse? What kind of name is that for a cat?"

"His name is Mouse," Saionji said simply, still focused on his writing.

Touga smiled and shook his head, "Mouse it is," he said as he returned the cat to the floor, where it scurried off to go and hide under Saionji's chair.

"So, what did you want again?" the Green Rose asked.

"I wanted to speak with you on a matter concerning my Duel with Tenjou," Touga said as he approached his friend.

Saionji's writing ceased, and he frowned a bit. "I'll have you know that I want nothing more to do with that girl…"

"Kyouichi, just listen. I'm in need of a favor," Touga said, his voice a little more demanding now.

"No," the Green Rose hissed as he stood from his chair and walked away in a hurry. He didn't get far before he was tackled onto the bed, grunting as he felt Touga's weight on top of him.

He blushed and growled, starting to struggle as the red-head sat on his stomach, his wrists pinned down by Touga's hands. "G-Get off me!" Saionji said, frowning deeply.

A small frown came to Touga's face as well as he felt the Green Rose's skin began to warm, small fragments of green electricity starting to spark from the boy beneath him. "Stop it, Kyouichi."

"Then get off of me!" Saionji shouted.

"I will when you listen to what I have to say!" Touga shouted in return.

"Get off!!" Saionji shouted again, managing to free his right hand, which he used to apply a stinging slap to the side of Touga's face.

Though it felt like his head had left his shoulders, Touga kept enough of his senses to return the action. Saionji was about to strike him again, but Touga caught his hand and successfully pinned it once again.

"Damn you…" Saionji hissed, glaring up at Touga as he panted softly.

"Saionji please… just listen," Touga said, staring down into his friend's eyes.

Blue bore into purple, a war of wills taking place behind each of their eyes. A sigh finally came from the green-haired boy, "What is it, Touga? Just tell me then get out."

Touga's frown faded and he relaxed his grip on the younger teen, trusting that he wouldn't struggle. He didn't. "Saionji… I want you to be my Rose Bride…"

Saionji looked at Touga as though he had three heads. "Wh-What?!" he asked, quite surprised. Touga didn't say anything, but his look told him that he was serious.

Saionji turned his head away. "I thought End of the World said we no longer needed Rose Brides for Duels…" he said.

"I know that, but there's a theory I'd like to test. Just because he said we didn't need them, doesn't mean we can't use them. I want to see," Touga answered.

"Do you truly hope to win against Tenjou?" Saionji asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of what might happen to her should she move on to her final Duel with End of the World himself," Touga said, looking down at Saionji.

"So you'd rather save her from an unknown fate and give that bastard what he wants?" Saionji asked, looking up at Touga once more.

"I don't see what else I can do besides that."

"Mm…" Saionji murmured, his eyes rather downcast now. "Touga, what do you think will happen to us?"

"You mean, should End of the World acquire that which he seeks?"

The Green Rose nodded.

"I don't know, Kyouichi. I think all we can do is hope that he'll no longer have use for us, and that he sets us free…" Touga whispered, gently twining one of Saionji's evergreen curls around his index finger.

He felt Saionji sigh beneath him, the Green Rose's eyes now closed.

"Alright, Touga…I'll do it…"

"Thank you," was the soft whisper from above.

The next thing Saionji knew, soft lips were pressed against his own. Saionji's eyes opened a little and he frowned, though he did not pull away. Touga's own eyes were closed now, taking advantage of Saionji's stillness and holding the kiss.

'_Bastard…'_ Saionji thought to himself. The Green Roses closed his eyes once more and began to slowly respond to the gentle kiss.

After a moment, Touga pulled away and looked down at his friend, who gazed back at him. "We'll get out of this…somehow," the red-head whispered.

"Yeah…" Saionji whispered in return, giving a small sigh. Touga left Saionji's mansion shortly afterwards, bidding the other Duelist goodnight before heading home.

When Saionji returned to his room after showing Touga out, he found Mouse on the bed, curled up on his pillow. He scowled.

"Not only must you invade my home, now you dare to steal my bed? I don't think so," the Green Rose said as he picked Mouse up by the scruff of his neck and gently lowered him to the floor.

Saionji got into bed then and sighed deeply as he stared at the ceiling. It had been a while since he and Touga kissed… He blushed as he remembered it, his thoughts only to be interrupted by a quiet "meow".

Looking to his left, Saionji frowned when he saw the cat in bed with him again. "Look, no bed for you. Get," he said as he shoved the cat off the bed and onto the floor. It merely hopped right back up, meowing insistently.

Saionji groaned, "Fine! Do what you like!"

Mouse gave a satisfied meow and curled up next to him on the bed, purring.

Glancing down at the cat, Saionji shook his head and relaxed again, mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid cat…"

_End of Chapter Eleven_

BlackRoseVixen05: YAOI!! Err, more like shonen-ai. Oh, well. Good enough. Hope you folks enjoyed this. Stay tuned for chapter twelve!! Bare with me because it may take a while to arrive. Sowwy. But anway... REVIEW!!


	12. Within Our Hearts

BlackRoseVixen06: Hello and welcome to chapter 12!! Let's go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Twelve_

Saionji had kept his word to Touga and been his Rose Bride during the battle with Utena Tenjou. The Green Rose lounged in one of the passing red convertibles as he watched Touga duel with the pink-haired girl. When the final blow was ready to be struck, Saionji leaped from the car and onto motorcycle, summoned to the arena by Touga. Standing in the motorcycle's sidecar, Saionji leaned low and kept the bike steady as it rolled. As he passed him, Touga jumped on and stood up on the bike's main seat, readying his Long Sword. Tenjou charged toward them, holding her own sword high.

The next thing Saionji felt was pain as he hit the hard arena floor. He and Touga were both thrown from the motorcycle as it was cut in half by Tenjou, both boys laying on the arena floor as Touga's red rose petals rained down on the two of them. Alas, they had lost.

"Let's go. Akio will be waiting for us," Utena said to Anthy, the quiet girl standing at Utena's side.

"Wait, please!" Touga shouted, sitting up quickly. Utena paused.

"You are now the one who will bring the revolution! Beware of End of the World! And beware of the Rose Bride!" Touga warned, sounding truly concerned, "That is the only advice I have to offer you, Utena."

"You just don't give up…" Utena commented softly, before turning her back. "Farewell, Touga."

With that, she and Anthy exited the arena. Touga sighed softly and closed his eyes, laying back down on the arena surface.

Saionji had been silent while Touga spoke with Utena, he, himself, having nothing to stay to her. "Touga?" he asked, when he heard the red-head lay down.

"Hm?"

"Is it over for us, do you think? Are we finished?" Saionji asked.

"No," Touga answered. "It won't be over until we see the very end."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Saionji murmured, gazing at the twinkling Aurora Borealis above.

Things were silent for a moment. Saionji soon gave a heavy sigh. "So now what?" he asked his friend.

"Honestly… I don't know, but I'm worried for Utena," Touga said.

Saionji growled and sat up, "Ha! Worried for Tenjou? What about us, Touga? Who knows what the Chairman will do to us! How can you act like it's no big deal?"

"Because…" Touga began, sitting up as well. "…He needs us. He won't kill us, because we are his tools… I believe that we are far too valuable to just throw away."

No reply. Saionji would never admit it, but Touga made a valid point.

"Did you accomplish what you hoped to? Was your theory correct?" Saionji asked then, referring to Touga's request for him to be his Rose Bride.

"Yes, I did," Touga answered.

"What was that about, anyway?" The Green Rose asked, dryly.

"Half to see if we still could use Rose Brides, and half to see if you would agree," the red-head stated simply.

Saionji blinked. He hadn't seen that coming, but yet, it made sense. Touga turned to look at his friend, smiling as he saw his flustered expression.

Saionji was brought out of his current thoughts of murdering Touga when he noticed the red-head closing in for a kiss. The Green Rose blushed and nearly screamed, quickly throwing his hand up to push against Touga's chest, holding him back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Saionji screeched.

Touga smiled. "Why, I'm thanking you for being such a wonderful Rose Bride to me. Though I think you would have looked stunning in a gown."

Saionji blushed. He was absolutely appalled that Touga would even say such a ridiculous thing, the Green Rose fighting the urge to electrocute him. He wouldn't die, anyway. So what was the harm?

This being his second lapse in concentration, Touga took the chance to reach for Saionji's cheek. The Green Rose caught Touga's wrist with his other hand, stopping him. Touga countered by grabbing Saionji uniform top in the center of his chest, keeping him from getting away.

Saionji glared, annoyed.

Touga smirked, amused.

Both were surprised when white light began to emit from their bodies. It was coming from the area where their hands were placed on each other's chest.

"Touga…what?" Saionji murmured, not sure what was happening. Touga was just as confused. As the light shown brighter, both Duelists decided to follow the usual procedure.

The Green and Red roses closed their eyes and relaxed, both leaning back as they pulled their hands away slowly, a sword coming forth from the blinding white light.

When the light faded and Touga and Saionji sat upright again to see what exactly had happened, both were shocked to find themselves holding swords, new swords. Not their old ones and not the ones Akio had given them. They were newly designed versions of the weapons the Chairman had bestowed on them.

The handle of Saionji's _katana_ was re-jeweled in emeralds and diamonds and was shaped like a rising _Oriental Dragon_, the _kanji _symbol for _Lightning_ craved into the blade's hilt.

It was the same for Touga's Long Sword. The handle of his was coated in and rubies and diamonds and it was in the shape of a _Pegasus_ _with a Unicorn horn_, the _kanji_ for _Fire_ craved into the hilt.

"What…? How did…?" Touga whispered, gazing at the sword in his hand.

Saionji frowned and stood up. His eyes began to glow and he swung his sword hard, a curved bolt of green lightning flying from the sword's blade and destroying a nearby pillar. Saionji's eyes ceased their glow and he stared at the mysterious weapon.

"Where on Earth did these come from?" Touga asked, standing up also. He tested his sword as well, the new blades seeming very powerful.

"My question is: How the hell could I pull _my _sword…out of _you_?" Saionji stated, looking at the red-head.

Touga realized his logic, "And vice-versa…" he whispered, neither sure what to make of this strange new development.

_End of Chapter Twelve_

BlackRoseVixen05: Well now! Wasn't that something! Something good, I hope. We'll just have to wait and see! Stay tuned for Chapter Thirteen, and as always, please REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!!!


	13. The Duel Called Revolution

BlackRoseVixen05: Hey, ya'll!! Welcome to chapter 13!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Thirteen_

It was the day after Touga's Duel with Utena. Neither he, nor Saionji, spoke to anyone besides each other about the strange swords they had found within each other. After finally leaving the dueling arena, they both retired to Saionji's mansion. They spent the night together, thankful that they were not disturbed by Nanami.

Saionji stood by the window in his bedroom. Mouse was curled up on his feet. Touga was currently in the shower. Saionji gazed down at the students on their way to class. His eyes soon fell upon a certain pink-haired young lady.

'_She looks different…' _the Green Rose thought as he watched Utena walk alongside Wakaba Shinohara.

He was brought out of his thoughts when strong, but gentle arms wrapped around his waist. Saionji mentally groaned as he felt Touga's damp red hair touch his skin.

Touga was quiet as he held him, the taller teen wearing only a white towel around his hips. Saionji was curious of the fact that his friend had been oddly clingy and affectionate. Though it annoyed him, he found himself enjoying Touga's attention.

"Later…" came Touga's voice, "I want you to go bike riding with me."

"Why?" Saionji asked, glancing back at the red-head.

"Because, Kyouichi…" Touga whispered, "Just because."

_Silence. _

"Alright…" Saionji said, having no idea why he agreed so easily.

Touga gave a kiss to the Green Rose's shoulder, before pulling away. Saionji shooed Mouse away, and then headed for the bathroom. It was his turn to shower. Why was he not surprised when Touga stepped inside with him?

_Later_

When the sun began to set, Saionji could be found atop the summit with Touga. During that day, both boys had gotten letters from End of the World. Farewell letters. As their bike ride came to an end, they both spied Utena Tenjou on her way out of the school. The girl seemed to be heading to the dueling arena.

"So…it's happening already," Touga said, the wind blowing through his crimson hair.

"The Duel called Revolution…" Saionji murmured, watching as Utena strode through the halls below them.

_With Utena_

Determination and hope shown brightly in the pink-haired girl's eyes as she traveled through the halls to the exit behind the school, where the arena was located. As she walked, she recalled the words from her letter she'd received earlier that day.

_Letter _

_The time has come. When you pass through the Rose Gate, the path to the castle will open. There, you will gain the power to bring the world revolution. And there, we shall meet once more. _

_Your Prince_

_End Letter_

"I didn't think you'd go…"

A familiar male voice caused Utena to pause. Utena glanced behind her to see that Touga and Saionji were standing there.

"Do you want to see your Prince so badly?" Touga asked.

"It's not just that…" Utena answered softly.

"Then why? Why would you do it?" Saionji questioned, standing to Utena's left.

Brief silence.

"For Himemiya?" Touga asked after a moment, curious as well. Utena said nothing, so Touga continued. "Whoever is devoted to true friendship, is a gullible fool…"

Utena gave a chuckle. "Didn't you know?" she asked as she resumed walking, "I _am_ a fool."

Touga and Saionji silently watched the girl exit the school, before both turned to go back inside.

As Utena came down the stairs of the academy, she heard Anthy's voice reading the letter from her Prince. When Utena reached the purple-haired girl, Anthy stood from her seat on the stairs and held out Utena's letter.

"Miss Utena, there is still time…" Anthy said. "You can still turn back you know…"

Utena only smiled and held up her left hand, her Rose Crest ring gleaming in the setting sun's light. "Let's go."

Anthy smiled as he as wind began to blow stronger, the girl releasing the letter and the two watching it fly away into the sky.

It was time.

_The Summit_

"If it cannot hatch from it's shell, the chick will die without ever truly being born…" Touga said as he placed a red rose inside a golden vase, which sat upon a white coffee table.

"We are the chick…" Miki continued, putting a blue rose inside the vase.

"The world is our egg…" Juri said, placing in an orange rose.

"If we don't smash the world's shell, we will die without being born…" Nanami said, inserting a yellow rose in the vase.

"Smash the world's shell…" said Saionji, adding a green rose.

"For the revolution of the world!" the five Student Council members said in unison.

"Alright, everyone, it's begun," Miki announced as he sat the coffee table, holding his stopwatch.

"Yes," Juri said, standing not far from Miki.

"Utena Tenjou…" Nanami murmured thoughtfully, leaning against the summit's railing.

"Of course," Saionji stated as he gazed out at the Dueling forest, arms folded across his chest.

"I just have to wonder…who will win this game in the end?" Nanami said.

"No one knows the answer to that question, but the final ordeal now stands before her. After all this time, the Duel called Revolution…has begun…" Touga said, looking down at the golden vase now filled with pink roses, her roses.

_Nightfall_

It was dark out, and yet the five _Seitokai_ members had not left the summit. They sat around the white coffee table in silence, though it was not an awkward one.

The silence was broken when Miki gave something of a whimper. All eyes turned to the young pianist. "Miki? What's wrong?" Juri asked.

"I'm…worried…for Miss Tenjou…" Miki said, his blue eyes downcast. The others looked confused.

"I'm just suddenly…very worried for her. Like something bad is happening…" Miki explained softly.

_Silence. _

"Now that you mention it…"

Eyes turned to Nanami.

"I kind of know what you mean… like a…sudden feeling of dread…" the blond girl said, looking down at the table top.

Saionji glanced at Touga. "What do you suppose this means?" he asked the red-head.

Touga was trying to remain composed, though this same feeling was beginning to plague him as well. "I…I don't—"

"Everyone, look! A-An Ocean!" Nanami suddenly shouted, standing up. The others did the same, and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. It was true, a massive body of water now stood between the arena and the academy. The arena itself now sat upon an island, miles away from the school.

"What the…? How the hell…?" Saionji whispered, stunned by the sight.

Nanami ran to the edge of the summit and looked down at the few students active outdoors. "It's like…they don't see it…"

"They don't…" Touga said, "We're the only ones who can…"

"E-End of the World did this… I-It must be him… But why?" Miki stammered.

"Because… Because he doesn't want anyone to interfere…" Touga said, frowning now.

"Then…Then Miss Tenjou really must be in danger!" Miki realized, very worried now.

"She was in danger when she entered the Duel… The question is: What's he going to do with her?" Saionji stated, hating the fact that he was becoming worried as well.

Nanami clung to Touga's arm, "Big brother, what should we do?" she asked, looking up at Touga.

"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do…" Touga whispered.

"But we must!" Miki shouted, "M-Miss Tenjou is in there as our representative…w-we've got to do something to help her! Who knows what could happen to her if we don't do something!" the blue-haired boy yelled to the other teens.

_Silence. _

"Touga, I agree with Miki. We can't just sit here. All our lives and futures are at stake. It isn't fair to let Utena bare this sort of burden alone…" Juri said, frowning.

"They're right, Big Brother. We should help…somehow…" Nanami said, looking up at the Seitokai president.

Touga was quiet for a moment, before he smiled and nodded in agreement. Four roses looked to the fifth, awaiting his opinion. Saionji stood stone-faced to Touga's right, his usual scowl back in place.

"No one's asking you to come, Saionji…" Juri said, looking at the Green Rose. "But it's only fair that—"

Juri stopped speaking when Saionji held up a hand, indeed having something to say. The Green Rose walked forward, looking at the glistening water. "As the Student Council, the five of us have never agreed on much… but I think the vote on what we must do is unanimous. But I have absolutely no idea about how we're going to do this…" Saionji said, looking back at the others.

"It doesn't matter how…" Touga said, managing to free himself from Nanami's grip to come and stand next to Saionji. "We just have to get to her…"

As he said that, Touga's Rose Crest ring began to glow bright red light. Not a moment later, the rest of their rings began to shine.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Nanami cried as the yellow glow from her ring spread to her body.

"Our rings…" Saionji murmured as the green light enveloped his body as well. The same thing happened to Touga, Miki, and Juri. Soon, the five Duelists began to rise into the air. Their lights mixed together, creating a multi-colored sky that ranged over the entire academy.

_Inside the Observatory's Meeting Area_

This was the same place where Akio had given Touga and the others their new rings. The room was currently empty, save for the five crystal coffins and their guardian statues. All was silent, but suddenly the statues began to glow, just like the Duelists had.

_The mighty Pegasus with the horn of a Unicorn that guarded Touga flared bright red light, the horse's mane, tail, and wings bursts into crimson flames seconds later. The flames didn't seem to harm Touga's coffin. _

_The beautiful nine-tailed Kitsune that protected Nanami beamed yellow light and a whirlwind then began to surround her coffin. _

_The majestic Gryphon that defended Juri shined orange light and began to radiate a powerful energy that caused the ground beneath the coffin to crack._

_The graceful Plesiosaur with the circular fin around its head that safeguarded Miki glowed a sparkling blue light and water began cascading down Miki's coffin. _

_And the angelic Oriental Dragon with the long winding body, wings, and the elaborate fin-like ears that shielded Saionji glimmered green light, the spines along the dragon's back starting to spark green bolts of lightning. _

_What did this all mean? _

_End of Chapter Thirteen_

BlackRoseVixen05: Whoo!! Well, that's that. What does it mean? What's going to happen? Will they manage to get there in time to save Utena? We'll just have to see, won't we? Please stick around for chapter 14 to find out!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!


	14. Betrayal

BlackRoseVixen05: Hi!! Welcome to chapter 14!! Enjoy!!

**I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.**

_Chapter Fourteen_

And she lay there…bleeding and gasping softly for her breath. Betrayed by her best friend, who really wasn't…and by the man of her dreams, who really isn't. Utena felt tears welling in her eyes. She felt like such a fool. But in a way…she almost believed that she deserved this punishment…

"Anthy… The sword," Utena heard Akio say as she lay at his feet, at his mercy.

The purple-haired girl stood near Utena, clutching the blood-stained sword. She whimpered, hesitating to give her brother the blade.

"N-No…" Utena whispered painfully, "Don't do it, A-Anthy…"

"Good girl, Anthy," Akio said then as his sister placed the sword in his hands. "You know what to do…" he said to the Rose Bride as he began walking away.

"Yes, Big Brother…" Anthy answered and began to follow him, until something caught the end of her dress.

"N-No, Anthy…" Utena said, weakly gripping the hem of the girl's dress. She got no answer from Anthy before she disappeared from her dress, the garment falling limply to the floor.

The room had changed. Everything was white, and the Rose Gate was mere feet away from Utena. That's where Akio was going.

Anthy was now suspended in midair, naked and hanging by her wrists, which were pinned to the wall by a sword. The girl's long purple hair hung past her ankles as she hung there, waiting.

As Utena fought to push herself upright, she gasped as she saw shadows passing overhead. She looked up just in time to see a massive amount of swords impaling Anthy's body, stabbing through her flesh over and over.

"Anthy!!!" Utena screamed, tears in her eyes as she watched the sight above her. She collapsed back to the floor, partly from pain and partly from despair.

This was it…

It was the end…

There was nothing she could do…

She'd failed…

She wouldn't become a Prince after all…

_"What a silly thing to think, Little One…"_

Utena opened her tear-filled eyes as she heard a familiar voice in her head. It was identical to Akio's, only gentler, not seductive and manipulating. God… could it be…?

_"I know it's hard, but you can't give up yet… I believe in you, Little One."_

"B-But…But I…I c-can't d-do it alone…" Utena sobbed, responding to the voice in her head.

"_You're not alone. There are others who believe in you too. They're coming to help you, so just be patient. It hurts now, but things will work out just fine in the end."_

"O-Others that…?" Utena murmured, an image of the Student Council flashing in her mind then. "But h-how…?"

"**Clang!**" a noise rang out.

The sword that Akio had gotten from Anthy broke in two as he tried to cut through the stone-like rose vines that covered the gate. "Hmph. I guess this sword is useless too…" Akio said, before tossing the sword's handle to the dizzying darkness below.

"_The gate can still be opened. It is not he who shall do it: it is you. Don't give up. You must stand!"_

"I-I c-can't…" Utena whispered. "I-It hurts s-so much…"

"_You can! You must get up, little one. How else can you save her? How else can you put a stop to this monster's reign? How else can you set them free? Please, little one, don't give in." _

Utena trembled on the ground, before she slowly began to push herself up. "I will…become a Prince…" she panted, managing to get to her knees.

"It is useless… You shouldn't push yourself to do that which is impossible… especially for a girl. So just be still and—" Akio said, though his words were cut off by a loud screeching roar. It seemed to come from outside the room.

"What the hell…?" Akio murmured as he ran to one of the huge windows with the sliding metal shades. He gasped at what he saw outside, anger showing clearly on his usually calm face.

The dark sky outside was lit up by the fire of a _mighty_ flaming _Pegasus_ as it soared through the air. The horse had a cream colored body, a golden _Unicorn horn_, and its mane, tail, and wings were red. In addition to the horn, the horse also had the _Kanji_ symbol for _Fire_ on its forehead.

To the horse's left flew a _majestic_ golden and orange _Gryphon, _its body glowing a bright orange light that contributed to the glow in the sky. The gorgeous bird-like creature was a tad smaller than the Pegasus, but its large wings were about equal in size. It had the _Kanji_ symbol for _Earth_ on its forehead.

Flying to the right of the Pegasus was an _angelic_ Oriental _Dragon. _Its top scales shimmered a vibrant evergreen color and its underbelly was silver. The dragon's long body, neck, and tail spiraled through the air like a ribbon floating on the wind as it was carried by a set of large webbed wings. This creature was slightly larger than the Gryphon and Pegasus. More lights were added to the sky as electricity danced along the spiny mane on the Dragon's back. The flying reptile had the _Kanji_ symbol for _Lightning_ on its forehead.

This wasn't the end. Down below, a bellow came from the creature sailing _gracefully_ through the ocean's waters. A blue _Plesiosaur_ with a _circular fin around its head_ was speeding towards the arena. Though the largest of the creatures, it easily kept up with the winged animals. It had the _Kanji_ symbol for _Water_ on its head.

The last of the animals was darting alongside the Plesiosaur. A _beautiful_ yellow-golden _Kitsune_ with nine long tails ran along the ocean's surface, also heading in the direction of the arena. It had the _Kanji _symbol of _Wind_ on its head.

Akio was practically shaking with anger, "How did they…? How dare they!" he growled as he looked out at the approaching animals. Utena didn't know what was happening, but she wasn't waiting to try and find out. She was painfully hobbling towards the Rose Gate, thinking that while Akio was distracted, this was her chance to unseal it.

"No you don't!!" Akio shouted to her, his eyes glowing purple light. The room began to shake and rumble and rearrange itself. The Rose Gate was lifted higher into the air. It revealed a second giant spiral staircase now in Utena's path. No elevator... in her current state, there was no way she could climb all those stairs.

Outside, the animals had arrived. "Now Miki!" the Pegasus shouted, though its mouth did not move. It was Touga's voice… It _was _Touga.

The Plesiosaur bellowed. "Right!" came Miki's voice. The water lizard then created a giant tidal wave. The water crashed into the side of the arena. Miki, able to ride the wave up, burst through the walls of the room where Akio, Utena, and Anthy were. The others entered after him as seawater poured into the room.

Akio growled and Utena watched in awe from where she sat on the bottom step of the giant staircase. _'E-Everyone…? _The pink-haired girl thought, somehow able to see through their new forms. _'B-But how…?'_

_End of Chapter Fourteen_

BlackRoseVixen05: Wow! Bet'cha didn't see that coming! (laugh) Great job if you did! Stay tuned for chapter fifteen! It's sure to be a groundbreaker! REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!


	15. War

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello! Welcome to chapter **fifteen**! Let's roll, baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena. Seriously. I don't. **

_Chapter Fifteen_

Five magnificent creatures stood before Akio. The chairman frowned deeply. "So…you've all made your choices, have you?" the dark-skinned man asked.

The Pegasus strode forward several feet. "We have," Touga's voice answered.

"You've proved to be exceptionally useful to me throughout all this, Touga. I don't wish to kill you, any of you. Won't you reconsider?" Akio said, staring at his former underlings.

_Silence. _

"No," was Touga's firm reply. None of the others stated otherwise.

Akio closed his eyes. "Very well. Then let's see if I can't make you change your minds…" he said, his natural calm restored. Akio reopened his eyes, which were now glowing purple light. His body began to change.

The Pegasus nickered. "Miki, protect Utena," Touga said, knowing that there was a battle ahead of them. He didn't want Akio to use Utena's presence against them.

"Yes," the Plesiosaur said, going over to the staircase where the pink-haired girl sat, totally stunned. Since his body had flippers instead of legs, Miki could use the low level of water in the room to get about.

"Miki…" Utena whispered as the large blue lizard came to guard her.

"Are you alright, Miss Tenjou?" Miki asked with concern, bending his long neck down so that his head was directly in front of Utena.

Utena blinked in wonderment a few times, before smiling softly. "Yes, I think I'll be okay…Thanks," she said.

Touga and the others prepared themselves for a fight. Akio was now a beast like them. His form was the same one Saionji had seen in his nightmare. The large winged wolf growled at them, obviously not afraid of the fact that he was out-numbered.

Akio struck the first blow. He gave a howl and sending giant spikes of black ice barreling toward Touga and the rest. The flaming Pegasus countered by rearing back on his hind legs and flapping its wings, which sent streams of fire shooting forth to dissolve the ice. The room was then filled with steam.

Akio sniffed the air, and then made a swift dodge to his left, barely escaping a fireball cutting through the thick steam. He gasped as he was forced to dodge again to avoid being captured by Nanami's tails. What he didn't realize as that they were driving him in one particular direction. Akio used his wings to jump out of a swipe from Juri's talons, only to receive a painful blow to the face upon his landing.

The chairman cursed when he let a small yelp escape him as he fell backwards. He shook his head to clear it and got back to his feet. He took a quick sniff of the air and then jumping backwards as Saionji attempted to snap his head in his jaws. It had been Saionji who had hit Akio a moment before, when the Green Rose discovered that his tail made a pretty good club.

Saionji's form was larger than Akio's and his body was extremely light. This allowed him very swift movements. Saionji could fly faster than he could run, but his legs were long enough to allow him agility on the ground. The only downside was that Akio was heavier, so Saionji had to make sure that he did not end up being pinned.

Finally, Akio was tired of running and he and the dragon locked horns, both trying to push the other in one direction. Saionji's claws left scratch marks in the floor as he strained, even using his wings, to push back against the physically stronger animal.

Saionji was forced to break away from their clash when Akio's paw slashed at his long neck, leaving four claw marks. Akio used this time to topple the dragon and pin the squirming lizard with a paw on his throat.

Akio gave a howl as he was rammed in the side by Touga. The Pegasus had impaled the wolf with his horn. This successfully removed him and his hold on Saionji. The wolf scrambled away from Touga. Their movements caused the clouds of steam to slowly dissipate.

The wound in Akio's side healed after several seconds, as did the scratches on Saionji's neck. He had not released his hold on them yet. A higher pitched howl came from a platform as Nanami launched her tails like spears at Akio, but ended up piercing the ground as he dove aside.

Juri screeched and tackled Akio, latching onto his back with her talons and hurling him into a wall. He regrouped quickly and growled. Fighting them was harder than Akio thought it would be. He did not think that they would take so quickly to their new bodies.

"What are they doing, Miki?" Utena asked from where she sat, she and Miki watching the fight.

"We figured everything has a breaking point, Miss Tenjou," the Plesiosaur answered, without moving his mouth.

"You mean they… They're?" Utena asked, wondering if she had the right idea. Miki nodded.

They were trying to **kill **Akio.

Both their attentions were brought back to the fight when they heard a startled neigh. Akio had managed to jump on Touga's back, and the Pegasus was flailing and kicking like a rodeo horse as he tried to throw the wolf off.

The flames didn't seem to be bothering Akio as he held on with his claws. Finally getting fed up, Touga flopped down on his back. He was satisfied with the yelp he got from the wolf as he crushed him under his weight. Touga got back to his hooves as quickly as Akio began to collect himself again.

So far, their physical attacks were not fazing Akio. Perhaps it was time to up their game.

"Nanami! Juri! Up!" Touga shouted. Being the smallest, Nanami hopped onto Juri's back as the Gryphon soared up, going to land on the stairs above Utena. Touga did the same. Only Saionji and Akio were left on the room's flooded floor.

Akio didn't understand what was going on until the spines on Saionji's back began to spark with green lightning. The wolf's eyes widened, _'The water…' _was all he could think before the Green Rose unleashed his attack. The electricity's voltage was even higher combined with the water and Akio gave a pained roar as he was electrocuted. The attack lasted a couple of minutes before Saionji stopped and Akio collapsed onto his side, unmoving. After several seconds of silence, the dragon began a cautious advance on the wolf.

Before he could get to close, Akio gave a ferocious growl and leaped to his feet, snarling. They had not killed him at all. Touga gave a frustrated burr.

"Touga, it's time. Let's try," Saionji said from the room's floor, never taking his eyes off Akio.

"Right. Nanami. Juri. I'll need you for this…" Touga said, turning to the girls.

Nanami nodded, "I'm ready, Big Brother," she said, getting off Juri's back.

"Just give us the signal," Juri said, standing ready.

Touga nodded to them both and then flew down to the floor where Saionji and Akio were having a roaring contest. He landed next to Saionji.

Their bodies then began to glow. "Juri!" Touga shouted, looking to where she stood.

The Gryphon then began to screech loudly, the sound almost ear shattering. The floor where Touga, Saionji, and Akio stood began to shake. Soon, the tiles began to crack. The water then began to flow out through the cracks and drained from the room.

By the time the room was dry again, Touga and Saionji's forms had changed once more. They were back to normal, human again. Akio growled, confused.

"What's this?" the chairman asked, his tail lashing back and forth.

The two said nothing as they turned to face each other. Each placed his right hand on the other's chest, white light emitting from beneath their fingers. Their free hands locked as they began to lean backwards, pulling forth the swords they'd discovered during Touga's duel with Utena.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Akio roared as he watched, enraged.

Both Touga and Saionji were poised with their blades. They stared Akio down. "Now, Nanami!" Touga yelled to his sister, his body going up in flames and electricity engulfing Saionji.

Nanami's eyes shined yellow light as she began to howl. A whirlwind formed around her body. The cyclone left her and went to Touga and Saionji once it was big enough. The two boys locked hands once more as the wind around them began to spin faster. They were lifted off the ground.

Their powers spread to the cyclone, creating a tornado of fire and electricity. The massive vortex began to approach Akio, who could not avoid it. Instead, he put up a barrier, which effectively held the twister back.

Juri and Miki shielded Utena while Nanami tried to hold the tornado steady, but it could go no further because of Akio's force field.

_Until…_

The barrier began to crack. Sensing this from inside the spiral, Touga and Saionji began to increase their power levels. The twister became bigger, and Nanami was still able to hold it in place. The shield cracked and split more, before it finally shattered.

"AHH!!!" Akio roared as he was enveloped by the vortex, unable to fly inside it.

Miki, Utena, and Juri watched from the stairs. "Surely that was enough to do it…" Miki said. "He couldn't have survived… right?"

"I don't know…" Juri said, glancing at Nanami. "I think you can let it go now."

The Kitsune released her control of the tornado. It continued to swirl for a couple more minutes, but soon dissipated. When it was gone, it revealed Touga and Saionji at one end of the room, and Akio at the other.

Touga began to push himself upright after several seconds, as did Saionji. "Did we…?" Touga asked, panting a bit. All eyes were on the unmoving form of Akio, the wolf's fur chard in several places and electricity still dancing across his body.

"I think we…did…" Nanami said softly, hopeful.

Then…the unbelievable happened: Akio began to move.

Growling in anger, the wolf began to get up, his body starting to heal itself. "Is that…the best…you have…?" Akio snarled, his fangs bared.

"Touga, this isn't working," Saionji said to the red-head.

"Plan B?" Touga asked, getting up.

"Plan B," Saionji confirmed, standing as well. The Green Rose transformed into the dragon again and flew towards the stairs.

"Plan B! Help Touga!" he shouted to Juri, Nanami, and Miki. The three nodded. Saionji flew closer and landed next to Utena.

"Get on!" he said to her, the spines along his back laying down so that they wouldn't stick her.

"Wh-What?" Utena asked, confused.

Saionji growled, "Shut up and get on, you stupid girl! We've got to get you to the Rose Gate. It's the only way!"

_End of Chapter Fifteen_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **W00t! Glad that's over. Fight scenes are hard. ((die)) But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	16. Showdown

**BlackRoseVixen05**: Hello, people! Thank you for tuning in for the sixteenth chapter! And a special thank you goes out to my friend OnlyInThisLight for her fanfic dedication to me. You really made my day! Thank you! Now, without further stalling, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, or the song used in this chapter. I do, however, own this fanfiction's plot.**

_Chapter Sixteen_

"Wh-What?" Utena asked, confused by Saionji's words. 

"Shut up and get on my back, you stupid girl! The only way to stop him is if you open the Rose Gate!" the Oriental Dragon growled, irritated that Utena wasn't moving as fast as he wanted her to. 

"Go, Miss Tenjou," Miki chimed in, "We'll hold him back for you," he said, giving Utena a nudge of encouragement. 

Utena nodded after a couple seconds, a frown of determination on her face. Getting up carefully, she hobbled over to the dragon and climbed onto his back. Saionji made sure to lower himself so it would be easier for her, since she was injured. 

"Hold on," the Green Rose instructed, standing up again and opening his wings. 

"O-Okay…" she said, holding on as best she could. "J-Just don't fly too fast, okaaa-AAAHHH!" Utena went on to say, but screamed as Saionji took off before she could finish her sentence. 

Saionji flew swiftly through the air. Unlike Touga, he didn't need to get a running start before being able to lift off into the air. Utena clung to the dragon's back as his body rippled along the wind as he flew upward, heading for the Rose Gate. 

However, Akio had been alerted to them with Utena's scream. He understood their tactic now. Saionji would fly Utena to the Rose Gate while Touga and the others distracted him, making him unable to stop them. There was no way in Hell he planned to make it that easy for them. 

Looking up at Anthy, Akio began to howl. His fur and eyes shined purple light as his cry got louder. After a few seconds, Anthy's eyes began to glow too. The swords stabbing her body then stopped. The blades turned on Utena and Saionji and began to speed toward them. 

Saionji realized what was happening when a sword grazed his underbelly. "Hold on tighter!" he shouted to Utena as he began to dodge the blades of hate. He spun and spiraled through the air, but the swords gave chase. 

Utena held on as tightly as she could, keeping her eyes closed as the swords sped after them. She was becoming dizzy and holding onto Saionji was getting tiring. Seeming to sense this, Saionji called for Touga. He had an idea. 

Touga was there in no time, thanks to Juri and Nanami keeping Akio off his tail. However, Touga could not fly as fast as Saionji could so he stayed as close as he could manage. 

"Let go!" Saionji yelled to Utena. 

"What! Are you crazy!" the pink-haired girl cried out in return. 

"Touga's going to catch you! Let go!" the dragon said, making sure to stay within range of the flying horse as he flew to escape the swords. 

"No!" Utena yelled, afraid. 

"Tenjou! Trust me! Let! Go!" Saionji roared. "Trust me!"

Utena was silent, but soon answered. "O-Okay!" 

"Now!" Saionji yelled as he flew above Touga and turned upside down. Utena did as she was told and let go, successfully being dropped onto Touga's back. 

"Ugh! Keep going, Touga!" Saionji called to the Pegasus, another of the swords grazing him once again. 

Touga nodded and flew off higher into the air, Utena holding onto him. Now that she was on his back, the swords began to follow them. Still executing his plan, Saionji activated his electric powers and flew between Touga and the swords every now and then to draw them away. The swords would automatically follow him, seeing him as a moving lightning rod. The dragon was actually shocked when it worked. 

Doing this over and over, Touga and Utena were able to reach the platform of the Gate. Just as he was about to land, Touga was tackled by Akio. This knocked Utena from his back and the girl landed hard a few feet away from the now fighting beasts. 

Utena winced in agony from the wound in her torso, but she couldn't give in to her pain because she didn't have time to waste. She began to crawl towards the Gate, panting heavily. Noticing her advancement toward the door, Akio swiftly had several of the flying swords pierce Touga's wings, pinning them to the floor. 

The Pegasus neighed in pain. While the swords were lodged in him, he could not heal and it was extremely painful to move. Akio took this chance to charge Utena. The girl curled up and prepared for the worst. Akio attempted to pounce on her, but was batted aside by Saionji's tail. The dragon was standing protectively over Utena, growling and glaring death at the Chairman. 

"Move," Akio growled after he recovered. 

"You'll have to kill me first," Saionji hissed at him. "Fight me. Just me. One on one."

Ankio snorted. "Hm… as you wish. I suppose everyone should be able to choose their way to die." 

_End of Chapter Sixteen_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Well, now! How about that! Sai-kun better play it safe! Tune in to the seventeenth chapter to see what happens! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Note:** Please forgive the shortness. ((nervous giggle)) The next chapter will be longer, I promise! 


	17. Fallen Flower

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello! Hope everyone had a nice Easter! I did! Let's do a late celebration with a new chapter! This is going to be longer than the last. I swear! Now then, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this. I do, however, own the plot of this Fanfiction.**

_Chapter Seventeen_

"I suppose everyone should be able to chose their way to die," Akio said to the green dragon.

"I don't plan to die today," Saionji replied, his eyes flashing green light.

Akio growled and charged him then, not wasting any more time talking. He agreed to fight Saionji one-on-one because it would accomplish one of two things. Akio would either make Saionji submit and join him again, or he would kill him and be rid of a growing problem. Now it was just a matter of seeing which of the two would occur.

Saionji flew off into the air when Akio charged him. The winged wolf gave chase. While they battled in the air, Utena resumed her task of crawling toward the Rose Gate.

Touga had freed himself from the swords by changing back to his human form. Though he wished to go help his friend, the red-head knew it would be better if he stayed to guard Utena. He could only hope that Saionji knew what he was doing.

The battle between the wolf and dragon was raging in the sky, the two beasts clashing horns, claws, and fangs. Electricity surged around Saionji's long body to thwart off blasts from Akio black ice attacks.

Saionji roared as he climbed higher into the air. He sent streams of green lightning towards Akio, only to have them be blocked by the Chairman's barrier. The two creatures seemed evenly matched during the first few minutes of their battle.

Little did Saionji know, Akio was devising a plan. He was getting ideas as he watched the way the dragon fought, thinking up a way to use every little mistake against him. Akio noticed that each time Saionji unleashed a lightning attack, the spines on his back would stop glowing as he charged up for another barrage.

Akio flew within closer range of Saionji and dodged or blocked all of his electric attacks. Then, while Saionji was recharging, he would strike. All of Akio's attacks were now physical, the wolf attacking with his own body strength instead of his powers.

Saionji grunted as he was struck by the Chairman, getting a deep scratch across his lower neck. He flew out of range again and fired another lightning bolt. Akio merely repeated the previous tactic.

Another mistake on Saionji's part was that he was relying more on his powers than his own physical strength. Yes, Akio was heavier, but Saionji was the larger animal. The Green Rose had totally forgotten that fact.

Down below the battle, Utena had reached the Rose Gate and was using the thorny vines to pull herself upright. She panted heavily as she began to try and open the door. Touga stood several feet away from the pink-haired girl. His eyes were pointed upward, watching the fight take place.

Juri, Miki, and Nanami were all watching from the platform located several hundred feet below the one where the Gate sat.

Touga looked away from Saionji and Akio when he heard a frustrated cry come from Utena. The girl had sunk to her knees, trembling and panting. The _Seitokai_ President looked regretful.

"Forgive me… I would help you if I could…" Touga said to Utena, "But we are not the ones truly destined to bring the world revolution… We cannot even touch the gate…"

Utena said nothing in reply. She only struggled back to her feet and tried again.

'_I will…become a Prince…' _Utena thought desperately. _'I have…to save them…!'_

Saionji broke the cycle of Akio's attack strategy by using a different style of counter move. The dragon snaked his long body around and, with the tip of his tail in his mouth, he began to spin. The spines on his back began to spark with lightning as he spun faster. Soon, the green dragon looked like a giant spinning electric saw blade.

Saionji flew towards Akio, spinning rapidly all the while. The wolf was forced to dodge him, getting farther away from him and then launching an attack with the black ice. The frigid spears of ice fizzled out as Saionji sliced right through them. The green dragon then connected with Akio's barrier, the wolf not having enough time to dodge again.

Sparks of heat filled the air as Saionji's body spun against the purple energy shield. Akio forced more energy into the barrier when it began to crack, and Saionji exerted more into his attack in return. An explosion of bright white light erupted from between them as their efforts canceled each other out, sending both beasts flying.

Saionji was able to get a good flap of his wings and catch himself in midair, though Akio continued to fall. Raising the water level was how Miki made it to the platform right below the Rose Gate. He, Juri, and Nanami all watched Akio plummet until he hit the water. He sank.

All was silent until the Chairman shot out of the water like a bullet several seconds later. Rocketing into the air, he tackled the green dragon. Akio was ready for this nonsense battle to end.

Saionji squirmed to free himself when Akio tackled him, his tail and neck lashing from side to side. Akio shifted to the lizard's back and was holding onto the dragon's wings with his massive paws, using his own wings to steer him as he pleased.

"This is your last chance…" Akio spoke, his voice a deep growl. "Join me…"

_Silence. _

"Join me…" Akio repeated.

_Silence. _

_Silence. _

_Silence. _

"Go fuck your sister…" was the poisonous reply Akio finally received from the Green Rose.

Akio snarled in anger at Saionji's smart remark and sunk his fangs into the back of the dragon's long neck. Saionji gave a loud screech, blood spurting forth as he felt the area instantly becoming numb.

Akio's teeth remained in the lizard's neck as his eyes began to glow purple light, a light which then spread to Saionji's own eyes. The bite wasn't fatal, but Saionji knew what Akio was doing. He was making him mortal again.

Saionji gave a short cry of pain as Akio tore his fangs free of his neck. Pain was so much more intense while mortal. Saionji didn't want to admit it to himself, but he felt rather lightheaded from the bite alone.

In his dazed state, he failed to notice where Akio was steering him. The swords that had been chasing him earlier were poised again, waiting for a command from Akio.

"And now, fool, you will feel the pain…the sting…" Akio snarled, "…Of the swords of hate…"

The swords charged, speeding toward Akio and Saionji. When the time was right, the Chairman released his hold on the dragon, escaping.

Saionji closed his eyes as the swords sliced at his body, leaving shallow and torturous cuts as they flew by.

The green dragon was a bloody mess by the time all the swords had flown by. Saionji's wings were full of holes and he panted as he fought to stay air born.

"Saionji!" Touga called from below. He transformed and flew up into the air to try and aid his friend, flapping his wings as hard as he could.

Utena was alerted to Saionji's condition when Touga shouted his name. She looked up, worry marring her sweat dampened face. The pink-haired girl gasped as she saw the swords take position for another assault. Her eyes fell upon Anthy, knowing that Akio was controlling the swords through her.

"ANTHY!" Utena screamed, though her shouts fell on deaf ears. "Don't do it, Anthy! No!"

Akio chuckled as he heard Utena's cries, the winged wolf sitting on a small ledge above the platform. His eyes flashed purple and so did Anthy's. A single sword, one of a million, sped from the collection and seemed to be aiming for Touga.

The Pegasus gave a startled whinny as the blade flew past him, but didn't graze him. Realizing where it was headed, Touga gave a loud warning neigh to his friend who was hovering painfully above the platform.

"Kyouichi, move!!" Utena shouted from below.

Saionji turned a tired eye towards the sword. He stole a quick glance at Utena, then at Touga, before uttering a quiet chuckle as the sword impaled him through his chest.

Saionji gave a deep gasp of pain as he began to fall from the air. Touga dove to catch him as he fell past, but was unable to. A loud thud sounded inside the tower as the dragon hit the hard stone floor of the platform.

Touga flew down to him, the wind from his wings blowing away the dust created by the shattered floor. The Pegasus took a shaky step forward. Touga leaned down and gave Saionji a gentle nudge with his nose once he reached the motionless emerald dragon.

"Saionji…?" came Touga's voice, the winged horse nudging him again.

_Again. _

_Again._

_Again._

Nothing.

Touga finally gave up, the horse taking a trembling breath as he looked away from his friend's body. His ears gave a twitch as he heard soft, short breaths coming from the Rose Gate.

Utena had dropped to her knees again, her forehead pressed against the door, and her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

"K-Kyou…ichi…" she whispered mournfully.

_The Summit_

On the white coffee table, where the _Seitokai_ sat to have their meetings, a golden vase of red, green, blue, yellow, and orange roses sat majestically. They were the symbols of the Student Council, proud and healthy plants.

However, the green roses suddenly began to wither. As if leaving the other flowers to linger in the dusts of time, the emerald blossoms wilted. Their petals turned brown, and became brittle and dry.

The night wind swept the dried petals from their stems, carrying them off to lands unknown. Soon, only one wilted green rose was left in the vase. One by one, its petals flew away on the breeze.

Where would the wind take these?

To paradise?

To heaven?

To eternity?

Or perhaps…to _freedom_?

_End of Chapter Seventeen_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **(sob sob) Don't have much to say here… (sniffle) …Leave a review please? (goes off to sulk in a cold rainy corner) …


	18. Lost in a Memory

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Hello! Hope everyone enjoyed that heartbreaking last chapter! (dodges random fruits being thrown) O-On with the fic! (runs to hide)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, or the song used in this chapter. I am also not making money for writing this. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfiction.**

_Chapter Eighteen, Entering Flashback_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming out here, Touga…" grumbled an annoyed, nine-year-old Saionji. "The sun isn't even out yet!"

On this muggy August morning, the two friends were out hiking-not-so-merrily through the woods. Touga had successfully convinced his friend to skip Kendo practice to go fishing down at the stream instead.

"Stop complaining, Kyo-chan. Could you please try to enjoy yourself?" a ten-year-old Touga said, grinning at his friend. Though they were born in the same year, Touga was three months older than Saionji. His birthday had already come and gone.

It had been almost four months since Saionji's parents died in a plane crash. Having grown tired of seeing his friend depressed everyday, Touga had taken it upon himself to keep Saionji busy. Every single weekend, he had something for them to do.

Whether it was hiking, camping, cave exploring, or…fishing, Touga never failed to have something that could possibly keep the younger boy's mind off his deceased family. Touga had been working over time on this little scheme of his with his friend's birthday approaching at the end of the month. He knew that day would only bring painful memories for Saionji. There wasn't much he could do about that, but he continued to try desperately each day to keep his friend happy.

When they reached the stream, the two boys set up their gear and prepared for the waiting game that was fishing. Saionji was thankful to be out of the forest. The bugs were horrid so early in the morning. He never understood why mosquitoes insisted on biting him. No matter how much repellent he'd put on, he'd always come home with well over ten bites. Touga might get five tops.

"_It's because they know you're so sweet, Kyo-chan." _

Saionji blushed faintly. That had been Touga's explanation as to why mosquitoes loved him so. What a dumb thing to say…

_Later_

After several hours had passed, the two boys were about ready to go back home. However, Saionji did not want to leave until he caught another fish. In five hours, Touga had caught seven, and Saionji had caught three. The green-haired boy frowned at the water as he waited impatiently for another fish to bite.

Finally, there was a tug at his line. Saionji yelped as the pull from the fish almost yanked him off the rock on which he sat.

"Whoa! This will probably be a big one, Kyo-chan!" Touga declared excitedly.

Saionji frowned as he held onto his fishing pole, fighting with whatever lay below the surface of the water. "Hah!" Saionji grunted as he gave a harsh tug on the pole. The fish that sprang from the water was revealed to be a large Trout.

Not far from the bank now, the fish struggled wildly to free its mouth from the hook. Luck shined on this fish, when the line snapped. Saionji fell backwards, but was caught by Touga before he hit the ground.

The green-haired boy growled and pushed his hair out of his face as he sat back up. "Stupid fish…" he mumbled, watching as the Trout swam around the area of the bank. It was as if the fish was rubbing the fact that he'd gotten away in Saionji's face.

Sighing, Saionji turned to Touga. "Let's go."

The boy blinked as he realized he'd spoken to the air, Touga not standing next to him anymore. A big splash came from the stream then. Saionji was fairly shocked to see that his best friend had gone and jumped into the cold, waist-high water.

"Touga! What are you doing?!" he called to the red-head.

"Getting your fish!" the other boy yelled back, hopping around in the water to try and catch the Trout with just his hands.

Saionji was dumbfounded. "T-Touga! You idiot! It's just a fish!" he shouted, watching the ridiculous scene before him.

He got no reply as Touga dove and jumped after the fish, trying to pounce on it. At last, he caught it.

"I-I got it! Bring the bucket!" Touga yelled, having an extremely hard time holding onto the Trout that was about the size of your average bed pillow.

Sighing deeply, Saionji did as the other boy said and came running into the water with the white bucket they'd been keeping their catch in. Skillfully, Touga managed to get the Trout into the bucket without letting the other fish escape.

Once back to land, Touga flopped down on the grass, panting. After several moments, he gave a cheer of triumph. Saionji sat the bucket down and came to sit down next to the red-head.

"What was the big idea, Touga? It was just a fish, ya know…" the Japanese youth said.

"No it wasn't," Touga said as he sat up, ringing out his soaked shirt. "It was your fish."

Saionji groaned. "Of all the stupid—" he began, but trailed off when he noticed that Touga's fingers were bleeding.

"Your hands!" the younger boy exclaimed with surprise.

Touga looked down, "Oh, yeah… The fish's fins cut me a little, I guess," he said, wiping his bleeding fingers on his pants.

"Idiot," Saionji said, getting up and going to retrieve his backpack which sat underneath a near by tree.

He brought it back to his friend and sat down in front of him. "I think I've got some band-aids. My grandma always puts them in here because she thinks I'm going to kill myself in PE," the green-haired boy said, fighting to keep from rolling his eyes.

He proceeded to cover the cuts on Touga's hands and wrists with the hand full of crinkled band-aids he'd located. Saionji was glad when he had just enough to take care of the task.

"Done," he announced when he was finished. He blinked suspiciously when he saw the expression on Touga's face. The red-head was smiling pleasantly at him, not saying anything.

Saionji frowned, "What's your problem?"

Touga only chuckled and pulled his friend into a very wet hug. "I like you so much, Kyo-chan…" he whispered.

Saionji blushed deeply, but didn't struggle to get away. Touga often did things like this for no reason. The green-haired boy just relaxed in his friend's arms until he was ready to release him.

When he did, Saionji looked up at him. "Let's go home now. Before we catch pneumonia or something," he said, smiling a little.

Touga agreed and the two boys packed up their things, and soon began the hike back to their homes. Touga didn't care that he'd gotten wet or cut up by the fish's fins. All that mattered to him was seeing his friend smile at the end of the day.

From the very first day their parents introduced them, Saionji, without even knowing it, had charmed him in a way that he couldn't understand.

No one held a higher place in his life than his friend Kyouichi. Not even Nanami, his own sister. Because Kyouichi Saionji was _his_. Not only his friend…

He was just…

_His…_

_End Flashback_

"Mine…" was the quiet word that slipped from Touga's mouth as he stood above his friend's bleeding body.

Time seemed to slow as the reality of what had just happened sunk in. The red-head hadn't even noticed that he'd returned to his human form, nor had he noticed Akio advancing on him.

He stood still, staring at Saionji as he lay on the floor. Touga could not see the winding body of a dragon. He could not see the form of a handsome seventeen-year-old boy. All Touga could see was Kyo-chan, his nine-year-old friend, laying dead at his feet.

"He brought this upon himself, you know…" came Akio's voice from behind the red-head. Touga said nothing.

Smooth, earth-colored hands came to rest on Touga's shoulders. Akio had returned to his human form as well. The Student Council President didn't try to pull away.

"There was nothing you could do. Touga, I do not want this fate for you," the Chairman whispered into the teen's ear. "Stop this crazy crusade…and I will overlook everything that has happened today. None of you will be punished. I promise."

"And Saionji?" Touga asked in a detached voice.

"Will enjoy his eternal freedom," Akio whispered, glancing at the fallen dragon.

A grim smile came to Touga's face as he hung his head, crimson bangs shadowing his eyes. "No…he won't," he whispered, "Because he'll know…that it was I who led him to his demise…"

_Guilt. _

It had been one of the things Touga had forgotten during his time under Akio's influence. However, he could remember it now. It was eating him alive, slowly and painfully. He had no sympathy for himself, and he knew Saionji had none as well.

Until now, Touga had been able to do whatever Akio asked, regardless of the consequences, with absolutely no regret. Though now, Touga's conscience had been brought back to life as he watched Saionji die. The red-head was so riddled with shame and regret, that he could not hold back his wishes for death. He could not run though.

Not yet.

"Get away…" Touga whispered, his voice low.

Akio frowned, feeling Touga's body heating up. "Touga, don't do this…" he advised. "I don't want to kill you too."

Touga was shaking with anger and shame. "Get…AWAY!!" he shouted, his entire body going up in intense flames.

Akio was forced to back off. Touga yelled as he changed back to his beast form. He whirled around, trying to stab Akio with his horn.

Akio jumped up high to dodge, changing back into the winged wolf. Touga followed him into the air and the two began to fight.

Utena had gotten back to her feet now and was trying with all her might to open the Rose Gate. Tears of frustration and mourning were rolling down her cheeks as she struggled.

'_P-Please open…' _she thought desperately. _'Please! Open! I must become a Prince! I have to save Anthy! I have to save them all!'_

Akio stopped suddenly as he and Touga fought in the sky. The winged wolf's eyes shot towards Utena. The Chairman gasped when he saw that the Rose Gate was no longer a large white door covered with his rose vines. Instead, it was a smooth brown coffin with the Rose Signet symbol on the door.

Utena grunted and she tried to push open the casket's top. Slowly, but surely, it began to budge, sliding the tiniest bit to the side.

"NO! Stop that! I'll kill you!" Akio roared, soaring towards Utena.

Utena screamed and dove aside and the giant animal attempted to crush her with his body. She landed several feet from him, the girl dangerously close to the platform's ledge. Akio snarled and charged her, though he was tackled aside by Touga.

However, one of Touga's large wings knocked against Utena as he and Akio scuffled past her. This pushed her over the ledge.

"A-AH!" she cried as she held on with her bruised hands.

The water below had drained from within the tower and back out into the ocean, so there was nothing below to catch her. Juri and the others wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

Utena screamed as her fingers began to slip. Soon, her grip gave way and she felt herself falling. She shut her eyes. A hand suddenly grasped her wrist tightly.

"Open your eyes, you stupid girl!"

Utena's blue eyes snapped open as she heard the all too familiar voice shout at her. "Ky…Kyouichi?" she breathed, looking up to see if she was imagining things.

Sure enough, leaning over the platform's edge was a very much alive Saionji. He was back in his human form. The Green Rose breathed heavily as he held onto Utena's wrist. Blood was running over the side of the platform where he had lain.

Regardless of his state of health, the Japanese teen growled when he heard her use his first name. "I thought I told you not to speak to me in such a familiar manner!"

Tears returned to the girl's eyes as she saw that he was okay. She didn't do anything except smile at him. Saionji rolled his eyes as he slowly began to pull her to safety. The Green Rose was using the sword that was once impaled through his chest as a bloody anchor to hold onto, the sword's blade piercing the hard stone floor.

Both Utena and Saionji collapsed onto the floor once she was out of harms way. After a few seconds of rest, Utena slowly sat up and looked at the boy next to her.

"Saionji, I…I don't understand…" Utena said, "H-How are you alright…?"

"Alright? Alright?!" Saionji said, frowning. "What the hell gives you the idea that I'm alright?! God, you really are an idiot…" he said as he slowly pushed himself up.

Blood leaked from his chest in large amounts, and Utena stretched out a hand to help steady him if he needed it.

"I'm sorry… You're hurt so badly…" she whispered. "I thought for sure that he'd killed you…"

Saionji looked at Utena. "I want my freedom, Tenjou. I intend to get it."

_End of Chapter Eighteen_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Yay! Sai-kun lives! Had you guys scared didn't I? Haha! Please leave a review! Thank you! Chapter nineteen is on the way!


	19. It's Not Over

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Ack! Sorry, sorry, sorry about not updating sooner! Life has been handing me a lot lately, and I just haven't had the time or energy. Sorry! But hey, here's an update, just for you! Read it, love it, REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, it's characters, nor am I making money for writing this. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfiction! But we all know that by now, right?

_Chapter Nineteen_

"Saionji, are you sure you're okay?" Utena asked with worry as she sat next to the Green Rose.

"Hn," was all she got in reply as Saionji tore off a piece of his student council jacket, using it as a makeshift bandage for his bleeding chest.

"Never mind me, Tenjou. Just go and open the gate," Saionji said to her, wincing a bit as he bound his wound.

"But—"

"Just get going, you stupid girl!" the Green Rose hissed, glaring.

"Right…" Utena said with a nod, before carefully making her way back to the Rose Gate.

Saionji stood as well, gazing skyward at the battle between Touga and Akio. Currently, the Chairman had the upper hand, and it wasn't a minute longer before he sent Touga hurtling towards the platform. The flaming Pegasus crashed into the stone floor, sending clouds of dust into the air around him.

The horse gave a weakened whinny as it tried to get back up, only to soon find itself pinned by Akio's mighty paw. Akio stared down at Touga almost regretfully. Touga only glared.

"You know it didn't have to be this way…" the winged wolf said. Touga looked away, giving no reply.

Akio growled. "So be it…" he said, opening his mouth and preparing to bite into Touga's throat.

"HEY!!" shouted Saionji, his voice causing Akio to halt before sinking his fangs into Touga.

"What…?" the wolf whispered, eyes wide as he turned around.

Touga lay on the ground beneath the wolf, just as shocked at what he saw. "Kyo-chan?"

Standing at the other end of the platform was the Green Rose, very much alive. Purple, lizard-like eyes glared hatefully at Akio, even though Saionji was currently in his human form. Though he was breathing rather heavily and stained with blood, Saionji did not falter in his stance. In his right hand, Saionji gripped his katana, which he held high, its tip pointed at the Chairman.

"How… How are you still alive?" Akio growled, frowning.

"Simple… It's because I'm not dead yet," was Saionji's snide reply, even having the gall to give the Chairman a challenging smirk.

"You…" Akio snarled, his fur standing on end. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" he roared before charging, barreling toward the injured Duelist.

Saionji didn't move as Akio pounced, a curtain of gray dust and debris flying into the air. Touga was silent as he, and Utena waited to see the results of the attack. As the dust cleared, they could see Akio's twitching form frozen above a kneeling Saionji. Upon his pounce, Saionji had dropped low enough to embed his sword into the wolf's throat, while he remained untouched.

"Hak…Ahk…Urhk…" Akio choked, his blood streaming down the blade of the katana. "Y-You…!" he managed to say.

Saionji smirked again, his face betraying how worn out he really felt. With a hard slice to the left, he freed his sword, cutting the wolf's throat in the process.

Staggering backwards, Akio shook with pain and glared at the Green Rose. Not waiting for his neck to heal, he charged again. This time, he didn't attack the Japanese teen physically. Instead, he launched several sharp blades of black ice from his wings.

Saionji's body looked like a green lightning bolt as he dodged the ice, flitting and speeding around the room as Akio continued his assault.

Down below the platform, Juri, Nanami, and Miki observed what little they could see from their current position.

"After his other attack, I really didn't think Saionji would survive…" Miki commented softly.

"I know we're not exactly "normal" people, but to have that much endurance isn't natural," said Nanami from her perch on Miki's back.

"Hm," Juri murmured with a knowing chuckle. "That's not endurance. If anything, it's stubbornness that is fueling Saionji now…" the Orange Rose stated fondly. Nanami and Miki looked at each other.

Above them, Akio growled angrily as he tried again and again to slice Saionji to pieces with his ice attack, but to no avail. He'd been hoping to tire the Green Rose out, but it didn't seem to be working. Saionji's lightning fast movements had yet to slow down.

It was then that Saionji simply disappeared. Wide eyed, Akio spun around to try and spot where he was hiding. However, he saw no sign of him.

"Lose something, Fido?" came Saionji's voice from high up. Akio looked up to see Saionji plummeting toward him from one of the higher ledges. His sword poised, Akio had no time to react before he felt the stinging pain of Saionji's blade plunge into the top of his head.

Blood gushed from the wound in his head as Saionji rammed the sword in deeper, before pulling it out and jumping to a safe distance away from the yowling animal. After several seconds of this, Akio collapsed onto his side, body twitching.

Unable to support himself any longer, the Green Rose sank to his knees, panting shakily. Saionji knew Akio wasn't finished, but he hoped that the wound to his head would at least buy him a couple seconds to rest.

Thankfully, it did.

_End of Chapter Nineteen_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Yay! An update! A little short, I know, but hopefully the next chapter will come faster this time! Keep your fingers crossed! Please leave a good review! Thanks!


	20. Someday Together

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Yay! Chapter 20! I really didn't think the fanfic would go this far! The original idea was for this to only last eight chapters, lol! Oh, well. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, but we know this by now. **

_Chapter Twenty_

Rest.

It felt like Heaven to Saionji's aching body. Light-headed and hurting, the odd fact that he had not been attacked yet, even in his still state, didn't puzzle him. The Green Rose couldn't will himself to move. Being still felt so good.

His head hung, Saionji failed to notice that Akio was no longer in the place where he'd fallen to the ground.

"Kyouichi, move!!"

That frantic shout from Utena successfully brought Saionji back to reality, but only in time for him to feel the pain of being pounced on by the large winged wolf. Gasping, the Green Rose struggled to free himself from Akio's paw, which had him pinned to the floor.

Managing to lift his right arm, Saionji stabbed the giant paw with his sword. Yowling, Akio swiped his paw to the left, sending Saionji rolling across the floor. The swipe left four shallow claw marks in Saionji's side. Thankfully, they looked worse than they really were.

Moving swiftly, Akio didn't give Saionji time to get back to his feet before catching the slim body in his jaws. Panic flooded the Green Rose's features as he was trapped by the wolf's massive mouth. The boy was once more struggling to get free.

His mouth around the Kendo captain's torso, Akio wasted no time in biting down on him. Saionji screamed in agony, all struggling ceased. He wasn't sure if he'd been bitten in half, and he was afraid to look and see.

Blood leaked from Akio's mouth in large quantities. Dazed by pain, Saionji fell limp, dropping his katana. He soon followed the sword to the floor as Akio dropped him. The Green Rose coughed and made a weak attempt to push himself up, but failed.

Akio tilted his head. "I'm impressed. Just what will it take to kill you, fool?" he said, chuckling.

Saionji couldn't make his throat work. He hated this fact because he had the perfect comeback. Oh, well. Honestly, however, Saionji wasn't sure why he was still alive. Panting and trembling, he tried to get up again. The Green Rose wasn't ready for his duel with Akio to be over yet.

Over at the Rose Gate, the pink-haired girl was still struggling. Utena could hardly move the door at all now, feeling much weaker than before.

"Miss Tenjou…"

The deep voice from behind her made Utena freeze. Holding back a whimper, Utena slowly turned to look the Chairman in the face. Her back now against the gate, Utena stared up at the large animal in front of her. Akio's huffing breaths and Utena's trembling ones were the only thing that could be heard between the two of them. Utena yelped and grunted as she was pinned to the gate by Akio's strong paw.

"Farewell, Miss Tenjou. You were…truly something… I swear that I will never forget you…" Akio said to the trapped girl, before preparing to bite into her.

It was then that Akio noticed Utena's eyes focused on something _behind_ him. Turning his head, all Akio had a chance to see were teeth and a mouth larger than his own. It was Saionji, once more donning his dragon form.

His mouth clamped onto Akio's head, Saionji snaked his long body around Akio's thrashing form. Coiled around him like a python, he squeezed. Akio roared and struggled to get free. Giving a mighty flap of his wings, the Chairman soared off into the air, Saionji in tow.

Akio began to beat his body up against the walls of the tower, trying to make Saionji let go. He flew into one wall after another, slamming the dragon into the hard stone. However, Saionji's grip did not weaken.

"God…Saionji…" Utena murmured as she watched the sight above. Frowning, she turned back to the gate and began to try once again to open it. Her hands red and bruised, she ignored her pain. If Saionji could go on, she could too. Thinking that, Utena felt a little of her strength returning.

Straining, the girl grunted softly as she fought to open the door. "Come on…! Open! Uhn! Open!" she whispered desperately. Her eyes widened in delight when she felt the coffin slide several inches to the right. She kept going, pushing with all her might.

Slowly but surely, the coffin continued to move.

"Anthy…!"

_Somewhere in Darkness_

Emerald green eyes opened slowly as an unknown light shown through the blackness all around. Curled up inside the never-ending ebony mass was the cold, naked form of Anthy. She slowly lifted her head and gazed Heavenward as the small sliver of light grew a little brighter by the moment.

"Who's there…?" Anthy asked softly as the light shined upon her.

"I came to save you," came the voice of a little girl, sounding only about six or seven years old.

"But…who are you?" asked Anthy.

"I came a long way to be with you, so please come out and meet me. Don't be afraid of the world…" said the little girl. Slowly the light grew brighter, pushing back the darkness.

_Silence._

"Anthy! Anthy! Anthy…!" shouted the voice of a young woman. From where Anthy lay, Utena's desperate face came into view above her. The pink-haired girl had managed to open the coffin enough for her to gaze inside.

Anthy, the real Anthy, stared at the other girl. "Is it you?" she asked.

"Anthy…!" Utena gasped, barely holding back her tears, "At last…we meet…" she whispered, smiling softly.

Anthy continued to stare, before her eyes widened with recognition.

"Miss Utena!" she cried.

As those words left her lips, a loud noise sounded from outside the coffin. The sound was equal to that of an explosion. The tower suddenly began to collapse. The walls split and the floors cracked, the entire structure shook.

Observing this new development, dread began to fuel the Chairman's actions as he fought to escape from the coils of the dragon's body. Saionji hung on like a famished crocodile as he was beaten and slammed into the tower's walls, leaving large bloody smears each time.

Utena to sensed that she was running short of time. The girl was now leaning into the coffin, her left arm outstretched towards Anthy.

"Anthy, quick, g-give me your hand!" Utena cried, straining to reach the trapped girl.

"No! Get out of here!" Anthy yelled to her savior, fearing for her life.

"Anthy! Your hand! Please! Anthy!" Utena shouted, continuing to reach.

"No, just leave me…!" Anthy cried to her, tears welling in her eyes.

"Anthy! Please! Hurry, your hand!" Utena screamed, feeling the ground shaking beneath her feet outside the coffin.

"Don't do this…" Anthy whispered tearfully, still hesitant.

"Hurry! Give me your hand!" Utena pressured, leaning further into the coffin.

Out in the tower, Akio was finally able to shake Saionji off of him. Both beasts were back on the ground now. Akio panted and huffed. Saionji was glaring at him from the other side of the platform, the dragon fighting to stay on its feet. Blood stained emerald scales, wings full of holes, and deep wounds to the chest, side, and mid-section. The fact that the Green Rose was still standing at all was puzzling.

In his weakened state, the dragon's legs trembled. Soon, Saionji lowered the rear of his body to the floor, unable to stay up anymore. However, he refused to lay down. The dragon had promised himself that he would not lie down until he was dead, or until he had won.

"Anthy, your hand! Please, hurry!"

Utena's shouts reached everyone's ears. Akio froze, eyes wide. She couldn't have…?

"NO!!" he roared, before charging towards the Rose Gate. Growling, Saionji forced himself to rise again and block Akio's path. He and Akio would have collided if their fight hadn't been interrupted.

The Chairman was suddenly attacked from the side by Juri. The Gryphon screeched as she sunk her talons into the winged wolf. The two then wrestled on the ground.

"What?" Saionji murmured, frowning at the scene. He was now a tad pissed that Juri had bothered them. Saionji had asked for a one-on-one battle with Akio and it hadn't been over.

'_How dare she!' _he thought.

"Saionji!" called Nanami's voice then. Saionji looked to his left to find her and Miki making their way onto the platform. Miki had used his powers to raise the water level. Nanami rode on his back, and he'd floated them up.

Nanami hopped off Miki's back and darted towards to the now annoyed dragon. The yellow fox was greeted with a growl as she reached the larger animal.

"Who told Juri to stick her beak into this?! I asked for no help!" the Green Rose growled, looking down at the _kitsune. _

"Huph! You already know why! Just look at yourself!" Nanami barked, pawing at the green dragon. "Any longer on your own and you'd be dead!"

"She's right, you know…" said Miki's voice then, the Plesiosaur nodding as it lay in the middle of the platform. Saionji only growled and gave a frustrated huff, looking towards the Rose Gate.

Utena continued begging, pleading for Anthy to take her hand. She couldn't understand the girl's reluctance. Inside the coffin, Anthy sat trembling, biting her right index finger nervously. Finally, she looked up at Utena again. The girl was so worn. She looked to be in pain. Anthy gazed at her outstretched hand. It was so scratched and bruised.

_What had she gone through to get to her…? _

Anthy could only guess. Finally, shakily, Anthy slowly reached up. She leaned towards the light, tears rolling down her brown cheeks as her hand approached Utena's. Outside, the Student Council continued to fight to keep Akio from the gate. The tower continued to split and crumble around them.

Akio was able to get away from the attacks and charged towards the Rose Gate once again, growling viciously. He would kill her! Her would tear her to pieces!

Their fingers mere inches part, Utena smiled softly. "Someday…" she whispered as their hands touched at last.

"Someday…together…" Utena murmured.

"NO!!" Akio roared as he lunged for Utena.

"Together…" Anthy whispered in return as their fingers clasped.

"We'll shine…" the two girls said in unison.

At that moment, the coffin, and everything else around it, overflowed with light.

_End of Chapter Twenty_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Yay! That's finished. Hope you folks enjoyed it. No, that was not the last chapter, so stay turned for the next one! There's only two more to go and lots of explaining to do. PLEASE LEAVE NICE REVIEWS!!


	21. Farewell

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hey, people! Me again. I'm back for another fun-filled update. This chapter is kind of scaring me right now, as I haven't started on it yet. Hopefully, though, by the time I reach the end of this chap, I will have beaten my fears! If not, the chapter will still be finished, so whatever. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfiction.

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Silence washed over the entire tower as a blinding white light beamed from inside the Rose Gate. Though it seemed like minutes, the quiet only lasted mere seconds. Then, the noisy crumbling of the tower resumed.

The student council uncovered their eyes and looked around in wonderment.

"Wha…What happened?" asked Nanami, her pointed ears giving a curious swivel.

"I don't know…" Touga said, as he trotted over to the other animals. He'd risen only moments ago to help Juri fight.

The flaming Pegasus gazed over at the injured emerald dragon. Their outside forms appeared to only be staring, but on the inside, their human selves smiled to one another.

It was then that Saionji remembered something important.

"Wait…!" the Green Rose growled, jumping to his feet again. "Where's the Chairman?"

Heads practically spun as the five beasts scanned the area for the winged wolf. There was no sign of him. Both Saionji and Juri frowned; they didn't trust Akio's disappearance.

There was another loud "explosion" then, and the tower began to shake even more. It also felt like…it was leaning? True enough, the platform was starting to collapse underneath them, pieces starting to fall into the water below.

"Everyone!" called the voice of Utena at that moment. All attention snapped towards the Rose Gate. The gate looked more like a door filled with light now. Utena was standing outside the door, leaning on its frame. "Everyone, hurry! This way! The tower is going to fall!"

No objections were made. The five animals made their way to the gate as speedily as they could. Because he wouldn't have fit, Miki returned to his human form and hitched a ride on Juri's back. They were the first to enter the gate, disappearing inside.

Touga trotted alongside Saionji, who managed to keep up with him. Though it was obvious the dragon was in pain. Nanami ran along in front of them. Soon, they were all inside. Utena was about to enter as well, when a squeal of panic reached her ears.

"CHUUUU!!"

"Huh…?" Utena murmured, turning around to see the source of the squeal. Low and behold, there was Chu-Chu, Anthy's little marmoset friend. The tiny purple monkey was currently riding on the back of what looked like a black and gray cat. The two looked quite terrified.

"What in the…! Chu-Chu!" Utena called, worry lacing her voice. Utena was scared that the animals wouldn't be able to make it to the gate if the platform continued to fall. The pink-haired girl jumped and held onto the door's frame when a long green blur flew past her, the figure leaving the safety of the door.

"S-Saionji!" Utena called when she realized who the blur had been.

The green dragon ignored her calls as he flew to the aid of the two small creatures. Saionji's flight was rather awkward and uncoordinated because of the holes in his wings, but he managed to reach them in time. He picked the two animals up with his front claws and then made a b-line for the gate once again.

When he was in, Touga and Juri helped Utena shut the door, sealing away the destruction and ruin taking place outside.

_Within the Rose Gate_

From the outside, the door showed only light, but inside, the only source of light was the large circular platform on which everyone stood. Saionji panted as he sat Chu-Chu, and the kitty cat down. Touga recognized the cat immediately. It was Mouse.

Needless to say, the group, minus Utena, was shocked to see Anthy there inside the gate. The purple-haired girl was dressed in a long red sari, and seemed quite pleased to see them. The others gazed at her suspiciously as she hugged Chu-Chu.

"Utena…?" Touga asked the girl, silently questioning the odd situation.

Utena gave a small smile. "It's a long story…" she said.

"Indeed, but I believe I can explain it…" said the voice of a young man then. A figure stepped out of the darkness then. The boy looked like a younger and less evil version of Akio.

The boy smiled kindly to them all, "I am Dios," he said simply.

"What…?" Juri murmured in disbelief.

"Dios as in…the Sword of Dios?" Miki asked, finally sliding down from the Gryphon's back.

"Yes," Dios said, before going to stand next to Anthy. He gently took hold of her hand and the two bowed to the group.

"First things first…We owe each and every one of you a debt of gratitude," Dios said softly. "We apologize."

"All of you have suffered greatly, because of me…" said Anthy, sounding truly sorry. For once, her voice held emotion. "Forgive me."

No one knew quite what to say. Juri broke the silence.

"So…the two of you…" the Orange Rose murmured, seeming to be piecing things together. "You're saying that story… the Tale of the Rose, is actually true?" she asked.

Dios nodded. "Yes, it is," he said, before approaching Utena. He kneeled before her and smiled warmly. "You've done well, little one…" he whispered, before gently touching her forehead.

A soft white glow spread from his fingers to the girl's body. Slowly, Utena straightened, looking down at herself in awe. She was completely healed. She no longer felt pain anywhere.

When Dios was finished with her, he approached Saionji. Since the dragon had become mortal again, his wounds had not healed like Touga's.

The emerald dragon gave a warning hiss as Dios drew nearer, wary of the young man. Dios stopped several feet in front of Saionji. "Don't worry… I promise I mean you no harm…" Dios spoke honestly.

Saionji didn't look convinced. The dragon gave a tiny gasp as Mouse darted away from him and padded over to Dios. The kitty looked up at him curiously before starting to rub against his shins, purring. Dios chuckled and kneeled to pet the friendly cat.

Saionji sighed, "Fine…" he murmured, letting his guard drop. Dios only smiled and came closer to Saionji. He placed his hand on the dragon's long neck and began to heal him. When Dios was finished, Mouse padded over to Saionji again and made himself comfortable on the dragon's front claws.

Saionji couldn't help groaning at the cat's actions. He blinked when he noticed Dios staring at him. The Green Rose frowned. "What?" he asked.

"You're wondering how you survived," the young man stated plainly. "It's bothering you a lot, isn't it?"

Saionji didn't answer. Dios smiled again and then looked off into the distance. The others followed his gaze. Before them appeared the crystal coffins which held each student council member.

"What are you showing us these for?" Saionji asked, before catching a glimpse of his coffin.

The dragon statue guarding the casket was severely cracked and beaten. It looked as though it could fall to pieces at any moment. Touga came over to stand next to Saionji.

"What does it mean?" the Pegasus asked, his question directed at Dios.

"The dragon was protecting him. If Saionji's soul had been destroyed, the dragon would have broken, and his body would have expired," Dios said, before looking over at the green dragon. "It's a good thing your friends came to help when they did."

The dragon's eyes lowered to the floor, before gazing over at Juri, who'd stepped in first. He stared at her for a moment, and then looked away again.

The Gryphon chuckled. "I know it's too hard for you too say out loud. I can tell what you're think though, and you're welcome," the Orange Rose said, before turning to her human body.

"Dios?" Utena questioned softly, the pink-haired girl standing next to Anthy. "What…What happens now?" she asked, seeming almost afraid to know.

Dios approached her slowly. "Whatever you want, Utena. You've brought the revolution. You can now shape the world any way you like," he said.

Utena looked down at the floor. "What happened to Akio? And the…other Anthy?" she asked then.

Dios' warm smile became a somber one. He lifted his hand towards the blackness of a seemingly random area. Another coffin appeared. This one was crystal also and shined purple light. Inside the coffin, curled up like lovers, were Akio Ohtori and the other Anthy. The two lay naked, surrounded by purple and white roses. They looked almost peaceful.

"These two will remain here, between the borders of this world, and your world, Utena. It is their sentence. I'm afraid it is the best that can be done for them…" Dios said regretfully.

Utena slowly left Anthy's side to approach the coffin, which held the man she'd thought she loved. Utena reached out and slowly placed her hand on the cold crystal. "I understand… though, I still feel sorry for them," she whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Dios comforted.

The student council watched quietly, each wondering what exactly was going to happen next. Saionji's fin-like ears twitched when he noticed Anthy coming toward him. He looked at her skeptically. The girl then held up Chu-Chu, who stood in the palm of her left hand.

"He wants to say thank you for rescuing him," Anthy said with a small giggle.

Saionji was confused. Chu-Chu gave a delighted squeal and hopped onto Saionji's face. The purple monkey turned red and its tail became the shape of a heart, the tiny animal happily hugging the dragon's muzzle. Saionji groaned and then shook the marmoset off his nose. This new affection was obviously one-sided.

Dios chuckled at the scene, before looking to Utena once more. "Everything is left up to you now. What kind of world will you rule?" he asked the pink-haired girl.

Utena looked at him and shook her head, smiling faintly. "I'm not going to rule anything. I'm going to make a world where everyone is free to do what they want… A world where a person is perfectly able to vote, pray, eat, think, and live the way they please…" she said, before gazing at the student council. "Dios, what will happen to them?" she asked.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine, Utena. The others will be made whole again now that they are free from Akio's grasp. They'll be normal people again," Dios said, smiling. "You'll see them soon."

Utena smiled and nodded. "Everyone, thank you so much for all your help… I couldn't have made it this far without you guys," the pink-haired girl stated, blinking back tears.

"As he said, Miss Tenjou, you'll see us again soon," Touga said, his beast form melting away as he returned to his human body. Saionji and Nanami did the same. Utena smiled and went to give each of her new friends a hug. The girl paused when she came to Saionji last, the kendo-ka not seeming the least bit interested in a hug as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

The Green and Pink Roses stared at each other for a moment, before Utena smile kindly and held out her hand. "Thanks…for everything, Kyouichi," she said, well aware that she used his given name.

Saionji twitched, but didn't snap at her this time. Sighing, the Japanese teen grasped Utena's hand and shook it, the tiniest of smiles appearing on his face as he looked down at the girl.

"I look forward to having tea with you again…" Utena added, smiling.

The Green Rose was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I… I suppose I look forward to it too…" Saionji said, his voice just above a whisper.

Utena smiled brightly and then returned to her place next to Anthy and Dios. "Goodbye, everyone," she said to the _Seitokai_ members.

"Just for now, Miss Tenjou," said Miki, smiling.

"We'll be seeing each other soon enough," Juri added, giving her famous "half smile".

"Hopefully you'll recognize us," giggled Nanami.

"Goodbye," Touga said, smiling to the pink-haired girl.

Saionji only gave a silent nod of his head, the Green Rose picking up Mouse, who snuggled into his arms.

"Farewell," Anthy said to the five teens as she and Dios gave another small bow to them.

Utena watched in bittersweet silence as her friend's bodies began to glow the color of their rose. After a moment, each council member closed their eyes and their bodies instantly dissolved into a flurry of rose petals. The brightly colored red, green, yellow, orange, and blue petals flew off into the air and combined, forming a spiraling rainbow that soon vanished into the darkness.

"See you soon…" Utena whispered as she watched them go, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dios smiled and gently took hold of Utena's left hand, Anthy taking hold on her right. "Are you ready, Utena?" Anthy asked hopefully, gazing at her savior.

Utena sniffled softly and smiled a confident smile, "Yes, I'm ready," she whispered in return.

The pink-haired girl felt so happy.

She'd finally become a Prince.

_End of Chapter Twenty-One_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Wow, I really did not expect to write this in one sitting. Especially not as tired as I am right now. ((wobble)) Anyway, there you have it: chapter twenty-one. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two, the epilog. Please leave me a nice review!! Thanks!!


	22. Epilog: Spring Break

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, here we are... Chapter 22. It's been a long road, but we made it. I hope everyone who read this fanfiction found it enjoyable in some way. Big thanks, and big hugs to all that reviewed, and cookies to all that supported me. I love you guys. On with the chap! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic.

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

"Oh, man! I'm gonna be late!" panted a young woman with straight strawberry-blonde hair. "Anthy's going to kill me!" she groaned as she jogged across the massive Ohorti Academy campus.

"_Hey there, Utena here. Yes, it's me…and, that's me too. Seems like I'm going to be narrating this chapter for you guys. I thought some things would be easier to understand if I gave some insight. I'm on my way to Miki's mansion. We're having a party this evening. Okay, maybe I should back up a little bit. It's been six months since I brought the Revolution. It is now March and tomorrow is the first day of Spring Break. So, in honor of that, Anthy and I decided to throw a party. Miki agreed to let us use his mansion as the setting. It's really nothing elaborate, just a small gathering of friends._

_One thing I will point out right now is that we're all okay, and we're all still in school here at Ohtori. The school is now being supervised by Kanae's father once again. Neither of them has any memory of Akio. I thought it was for the best. Kanae's father has begun teaching his daughter the ropes of being a Dean so she can succeed him someday. Kanae currently has no plans of getting married."_

"Ohhh…" Anthy sighed as she stood in the main hallway of Miki's mansion. "Where in the world is she?" the dark-skinned girl murmured, tapping her foot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be along shortly," said a young man as he came to stand next to Anthy, offering the girl a smile.

Anthy sighed. "I suppose so. Did you guys need some more help in there, Ios?" she asked the young man as he entered the lounge.

"Nope, we just finished," Ios said as he and Miki had made the last couple of finishing touches on the large room. They'd rearranged some of the furniture so that everyone could sit near each other, as well as be close to the long coffee table.

"_I know some of you are wondering who "Ios" is. Ios is the name Dios adopted when he became apart of the world I created. He told he me that he desired to live a normal life as well. He and Anthy are still brother and sister, but he is only a mere year older than her now. It amazes me sometimes…how different the "real" Anthy is. She's a very sweet and caring girl, though rather bossy and impatient at times. (chuckle) You may have noticed that she doesn't call me "miss" anymore." _

"All set, Anthy. Are you ready to start making the snacks?" Miki asked as he came out of the lounge.

"I'm ready, but Utena hasn't arrived with the things I need yet," Anthy sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"_Miki has changed as well. Not only in attitude, but in appearance, too. All the student council members have changed, actually… Instead of blue, Miki now has brown hair and warm honey eyes. He's so adorable at times. He's still rather timid and soft-spoken, but a little more prone to striving for the things he wants. One of those things would be Anthy. That's right, the two of them are dating. Happily I might add. I'm glad for them."_

"I made it! Sorry I'm late!" Utena called as she burst through the front door, panting heavily. The blonde girl was wearing some dark purple pants and a pink off-the-shoulder sweater. She loved this particular outfit.

"It's about time!" Anthy whined, coming over and taking the two white plastic grocery bags from Utena's hands. "Everyone will be here soon!" she added as she darted off to Miki's kitchen.

"Wait up, Anthy! I'll give you a hand!" Miki called, before following after the Indian girl.

"Whew…" Utena sighed, catching her breath.

"Here, have some punch. Freshly mixed," Ios said to Utena, holding out a glass of red juice.

"Thanks," Utena breathed as she took the glass, getting a sip. "Ah, perfect... Just what I needed."

"Have you heard from the others?" Ios asked then, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yup, everyone should be here around seven," Utena replied with a smile.

_Later That Evening, 6:48pm_

Utena and the others had just finished laying out the snacks when the doorbell rang. Utena blinked and checked her watch. "Someone's early, but at least we're ready," Utena said as she went to answer the door.

Standing on the other side was no other than Nanami. Dark brown hair worn in her usual style, Nanami stepped into the house. She wore a short yellow sundress with black leggings underneath it and white shoes.

"Good evening, everyone," the pompous girl greeted as Utena showed her to the lounge.

"Hello, Nanami," Anthy said, smiling.

"Hi, Nanami. Why so early?" Miki asked politely.

"I just wanted to scope things out in case I decided to call my brother and tell him don't bother coming," Nanami stated bluntly as she sat down on the long couch. Everyone in the room held back a sigh.

"_Boy, if anyone has changed the least, it's Nanami. She doesn't cling to Touga as much anymore, but still…Yeesh."_

"I'll take a glass of whatever you're serving please," Nanami said, sitting on the couch with her arms folded.

Utena only shook her head and then headed off to fetch Nanami some punch.

_7:10pm_

The doorbell rang again and Miki answered it. This time it was Juri, along with Ruka Tsuchiya. Juri was still a redhead, and the girl was dressed in a gray pantsuit with a white blouse underneath and a gold necklace.

Ruka, who now had light brown hair instead of blue, wore black pants, a burgundy V-neck sweater, and a black fedora.

"Hey there, Miki. Are we fashionably late enough?" Juri asked with a chuckle.

"Perfect," Miki said with a laugh, "Come on in, you guys. Head to the lounge and I'll get some punch for you."

"_While I was, well, changing the world…I saw into the lives of everyone important to me. I felt what they felt, and I realized things that I'd never known. That's when… That's when I decided to restore some of the lives that Akio had taken to fuel his plans. Ruka Tsuchiya was revived, and all traces of his disease vanished. I neatly fixed it so that no one even remembered he was ill. Juri deserved to have someone special, and I'm happy that the two of them patched things up." _

Juri and Ruka made their way into the lounge and took seats on the couch as well, having greeted the others on their way in.

"So, Nanami, how'd you managed to come without Misturu?" Juri asked teasingly.

Nanami closed her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but Misturu had a play date. One of his friends was having a birthday party this evening, and I persuaded him to attend that instead. That girl named Mari, I think," the former Yellow Rose said, sounding a bit jealous.

"Are you sure _you_ persuaded him?" Juri asked as she took a sip of her punch.

Nanami only glared.

_7:21pm_

A little while later, the doorbell sounded for a third time. "I'll get it!" Utena called to the others as she jogged out of the lounge. She opened the door and smiled warmly at the two tall figures outside it.

"Hey Touga, Kyouichi," Utena said happily as she nodded to both of them.

"Good evening, Utena," Touga said, smiling in return. "Sorry we took so long getting here."

"You should be sorry. It was _your_ fault," spat Saionji, cutting his eyes at the other boy.

Touga's hair was no longer the bright crimson. The straight tresses were now dark brown like Nanami's, though it was decorated with a blood red streak near the front. Touga had done that himself. Touga was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and a brown blazer.

Saionji's hair had changed also. His wavy hair was now black, having an almost dark gray hue in certain light. Saionji wore his hair in a loose ponytail, which draped over his right shoulder. The Japanese teen was wearing black slacks, a white short-sleeved, cotton button-up, a long black tie with a white cross on the end of it, and black wrist bands.

Utena chuckled before stepping aside. "Come on in. Everyone's in the lounge."

"Meow!"

Utena looked down to see Mouse follow Touga and Saionji into the house. The cat stopped for a moment to rub against her legs.

"Hope you don't mind, Miki. He refused to stay at home," Saionji said to the younger boy, who stood at the lounge's doorway.

"Not at all! Now Chu-Chu will have a guest," Miki said, smiling.

The taller teen gave a nod and then entered the lounge after Touga.

"_Wow, Touga and Saionji… They've become some of my closest friends now. Over time, I began to see their changes as well. Saionji wasn't constantly angry anymore. Though he still had a rather short fuse, he wasn't afraid to smile or laugh. And, to my knowledge, he's never struck anyone out of anger since the ordeal. Also, he doesn't seem to mind that I call him by his first name now either. On top of all that, he and I have tea in the Kendo room almost every Monday. I enjoy it. _

_Then there's Touga. He's still the student council President, just as Saionji's still the Vice-President, Juri the Secretary, and Miki the Treasurer. Touga takes his job more seriously now and actually shows passion in it. I'm also happy to say he cut down on his womanizing. He's still a bit of a flirt in public, but…according to my own reliable sources, the only person he, or Nanami allows to get near his bedroom is…Heheheheh, well, I suppose that's not my business to tell." _

_8:34pm_

The group sat together in the lounge and chatted socially about the past weeks.

"Oh! I forgot to ask earlier. Wakaba couldn't make it, Utena?" Anthy asked the girl sitting next to her.

"Sadly, no. She and the rest of the volleyball team had an away game tonight. I had to talk to her three times before I convinced her not to leave the game early so she could be here," Utena stated fondly, giggling.

"Seems you'll have to make it up to her," Saionji said calmly, taking a sip of tea, which he'd requested instead of punch.

"I don't mind," Utena told him, smiling.

"Miki, Juri told me that you went for an interview with Professor Mikage. I bet that was interesting. How did it go?" Ruka asked then.

"What? Again?" Touga said before Miki could answer.

The younger boy nodded. "Yes, and it went very well. I agreed to be the Professor's new assistant. He told me that his previous one had moved to another city with his older sister. I'm really grateful for the job," the brown-haired boy explained.

"Well, then, congratulations, Miki," Utena said, clapping her hands.

"Just when were you going to tell us about it?" Anthy asked, sounding a tad upset.

Miki blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry… I got so wrapped up in this evening that it slipped my mind," he said.

"We'll forgive you this time, right, Anthy?" Ios said to his sister, who nodded, pouting.

"You should try and think of yourself more, Miki," Nanami stated, nodding.

"By the way, Miki, where's Kouze?" Juri asked the boy after a moment.

"Like Wakaba, she's off with the volleyball team. She wanted me to tell all of you "hello"," Miki said, before getting a cookie from the snack tray.

"And Shiori couldn't make it either?" Utena asked Juri.

The former Orange Rose shook her head. "Afraid not. She left yesterday to go and tour another Academy. Shiori's thinking of transferring."

"Oh, that's too bad…" Anthy said, a look of sympathy on her face.

Juri shrugged. "She said that Ohtori isn't what she was looking for after all," she said.

"Well, let's hope she finds what she's looking for," Ruka said, giving Juri a smile. The red-headed girl nodded.

_9:58pm_

"Okay, guys! Let's play some games. We've been just sitting and talking this entire time," Utena said, going to search through a stack of game boxes.

"I vote for Scrabble," Ruka said, smiling. "I'm quite good at that."

"I think Monopoly would be fun. Being the best at math, I vote for Saionji being the bank," Touga stated. Saionji didn't object.

A grin came to Utena's face as she found the perfect game. "Twister!" she exclaimed, holding up the rather thick box.

"Are you kidding me? Twister? What are we, twelve-year-olds?" Saionji grumbled, frowning at the game.

Utena smiled, "Aww, come on! I think it'll be fun," she said. "All in favor of Twister, raise your hand!" she added before anything else could be said.

All raised their hands except for Saionji, Ruka, and Nanami.

"Ha! We win! Twister it is," Anthy said, getting up to help Utena spread out the jumbo game mat.

"I can't believe you voted for that…" Saionji hissed to Touga, almost pouting. The student council President only grinned. Why did that make Saionji uncomfortable?

"Alright. Let's have a couples-battle. We'll have three teams. Team one will be Touga and Kyouichi, team two will be Juri and Ruka, and Anthy and I will be team three," Utena stated after the game was set up.

Saionji groaned, but Ruka accepted his fate quietly. Touga removed his jacket, and Ruka took off his hat, before the first two teams made their way onto the massive playing mat.

"Um, I'm going to sit this one out, Utena," Anthy said, giggling nervously.

"Huh? But why?" Utena asked, not understanding.

"Heehee, my skirt," Anthy said, blushing a bit. The Indian girl was wearing a blue jean mini-skirt and a white blouse with pink flowers on it.

Utena understood and sighed, "Oh, well. I suppose I'll sit this one out as well."

"I'll be your partner, Utena," Ios said then.

Utena's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Alright, let's go!" she said, going out onto the mat with the others. "Miki, you instruct us, okay?"

"Got'cha," Miki said, picking up a sheet of paper from inside the box. "Alright, um, first team to loose their balance and fall onto the playing mat is out. Last team standing wins," the boy said. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Utena said happily.

"No…" Saionji groaned.

"Yes, we're ready, Miki," Juri said, smiling.

Miki began the game after that, instructing each team what color they needed to touch with a certain body part without falling. The game went smoothly for say…the first ten minutes.

It wasn't long before Saionji found himself in a rather odd position on the mat with Touga. Groaning, the former Green Rose's eyebrow twitched as the _Seitokai_ President grinned, hovering inches above him.

"I'm liking this game more and more by the second," Touga purred, looking down at his friend.

"I'm glad one of us is…" Saionji murmured, glaring.

"Touga, left hand blue," Miki said, standing next to the mat.

Following his orders, Touga was now fully straddling Saionji. "You see? This keeps getting better…" Touga whispered to Saionji as Miki gave orders to Juri and Ruka next.

"You do something stupid and I swear I will bite your nose off," Saionji stated venomously.

Touga ignored him. "Pity I can't touch you with my hands though…" he whispered, nuzzling the Vice-President's collarbone.

"Okay," Saionji hissed, "That's it!"

With that, Saionji pretended to loose his balance and then fell onto the mat. "Whoops, looks like we're out," he said, and was off the mat before anyone could protest.

"That wasn't fair, Kyo-chan," Touga pouted as he returned to his seat next to Saionji, sticking out his lower lip. Saionji didn't reply, sitting stoically on the couch with his arms crossed.

The game continued on and soon Juri and Ruka were the winners. While they were being congratulated, something outside the big picture window caught Ruka's eye. He gasped softly. "Look, everyone!" he said, an excited smile spreading on his face.

All eyes turned to gaze out the window. "Oh, wow! Look!" Utena laughed.

Outside, a beautiful star shower was taking place, the dark sky light up with silver shooting stars. "Come on, let's go outside and see!" Touga said, before hurrying out of the lounge. Saionji picked up Mouse and followed, as did the others.

Running out into the front yard, the group stood in amazement as they watched the stars streak through the black sky. It was breathtaking.

The star shower soon ceased, leaving Utena and the others speechless.

Utena finally broke the silence. "Wow… That was gorgeous, you guys…" she whispered, standing next to Anthy and Ios.

"Truly," Touga said, smiling at the now still sky.

"And a good way to end a night," Saionji said then, looking over at Touga. "Ready to get going?"

"What? You guys are leaving already?" Utena asked, checking her watch again. "But it's only a little after ten."

"True, but Touga and I have an early day tomorrow," Saionji said, looking at Utena.

"Oh?" asked Utena.

Touga nodded. "Indeed. We're flying out for Japan in the morning," he said.

A few of the others gave light gasps at the news. "Wow! Japan? Why?" Miki asked curiously.

"My parents insisted," Saionji said with a shrug, still holding Mouse. "They haven't seen me in a while, so I agreed to come for a visit during spring break. Touga and Mouse are just tagging along."

"_After all he did for me at the Rose Gate, this was the least I could do for Saionji. I know it's rather cheesy, but there's this one part in a song that reminds me of him. _

'_Holy lightning, strikes all that's evil, teaching us to live for goodness sake. Hear the music, all the love eternal, teaching us to love for goodness sake.' _

_Saionji longed for his family, and now he has it again. Touga was there when Saionji got his first call from his parents after everything was over. Touga told me that, once he got off the phone, Saionji began to cry, unable to hold back. We never told him that I know that. (giggle)" _

"Well, I hope the two of you have a good time. Please give your family my regards, Kyouichi," Utena said with a smile. "I'm a little disappointed though. I hoped we could all go to the beach together before our break was over."

"Don't sweat it. We're only going to be gone for six days. That leaves us a whole four days to get down to the beach," Saionji said, smiling a bit.

"I can't wait," Utena said, beaming. "Have a good night, you two."

"Likewise. See ya," Saionji replied, before he and Touga headed off together.

"Bye!!" Anthy called, waving to the two boys.

"Have a good trip," Juri said, smiling.

Still standing with the others, Nanami shouted, "Make sure you bring all of us something!"

_10:27pm_

Once they were out of sight, Touga grabbed Saionji and pulled him close. The kendo-ka sighed, though didn't try to get away. "What now, Touga?" he asked.

Touga purred and playfully nipped his neck. "When we get back, I want to show you _my_ version of Twister," the President said.

Saionji chuckled. "Game on," he replied.

"_So, as you can see, life looks pretty good for us. I can't say what will happen in the future, but I think we'll be ready for it. Wish us luck, won't you? Goodnight. See you next time."_

_End of Chapter Twenty-Two_

_The End_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Well, there you go. The end. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm already brainstorming for my next Utena fic, so be on the look out. Please leave me some nice reviews since this is the last chapter.

**Special Thanks:** Lots and lots of thanks goes to my mom, first of all. She's part of what made this fanfic what it was. Next I'd like to say thanks to OnlyInThisLight and BioKraze who gave me great support in writing this. I love you guys. Last, but not least, I'd like to thank God for giving me motivation, determination, and of course, these two hands of mine, without which I could not have written this.

**Note:** I will soon be submitting this fanfiction into a contest. The contest is being held by an anime convention I plan to attend in January. Please, guys, wish me luck!! Thanks!!


End file.
